Digimon Tamers- Escape from the Underworld
by Youkai Youko
Summary: Four years after the D-Reaper is defeated, Shuichon is teleported with Lopmon to the worst place of digital world; the Underworld.Can she escape from there? What kind of adventures awaits
1. the fight

Digimon Tamers-   
  
  
Escape from the underworld   
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
By Youkai Youko   
  
  
  
  
It was a shining day in Shinjuku. It was summer time and most of kids were traveling, playing with friends and etc.   
  
  
It had been four years since the digimon tamers had defeat the D-reaper and now they were living normal lives. Shuichon is now eleven years old girl. Her hair was longer than usally to be and she had become a pretty girl. That's worried very much Jenrya.   
  
  
  
  
"Where's she? Doesn't she know it's already 8 o'clock? I shouldn't let her go out, she's my responsibility while Mom, Dad are out. Great thing my dearest older brother and suster are traveling with their friends for the summer vacation." said Jenrya as he hard the door opening.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya just went to the living room and he saw Suichon arriving. Shuichon saw his face, it wasn't very happy.   
  
  
  
  
He yelled at her where she was and saying that he was worried. Without knowing, Lopmon and Terriermon were wachting they both fighting again.   
  
  
  
  
"Here they go again. Shuichon-chan is already a girl and she can take care of herself." Remarked the little rabbit.   
  
  
  
  
"Momantai. They always fight but later, they make peace." Said Terriermon to Lopmon.   
  
  
  
  
But their fight got worse, they never saw Shuichon so angry at Jenrya, no wonder because Jenrya never gave a break to his sister, even since when they defeat the D-reaper.   
  
  
  
  
"YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!!" Lopmon and Terriermon gasped when Jenrya slapped hard in Shuichon's face.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya's eyes widen when he realized what he done to his sister. But Shuichon didn't seem to feel the pain stinging on her cheek. Instead, she felt as if he had just been stabbed in the heart by a cold, metal knife. They always had fought before but never in her life Jenrya had beat her. Jenrya stared wide eyed at the pink-head with pure shock and confusion. That instant, Jenrya knew he had failed as a good brother.   
  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU, JENRYA!I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she ran out site of the apartment. Lopmon followed her to make sure she`s ok.   
  
  
  
  
"Well done, Jen. This time you made it." Said Terriermon as Jenrya kneed, he couldn't believe it he had slapped his little sister.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon was sat down, near of pool of Shinjuku park. She was throwing stoned in the pool. Then, Lopmon came out from the brushes. He saw the face of his tamer. He could still see the red mark from Jenrya's slap.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you trust me, Lopmon?" asked Shuichon to Lopmon, without looking at him.   
  
  
  
  
"Sure I do, Shuichon. So does Jenrya. He just was worried about you." Said Lopmon to Shuichon. Then, Shuichon looked at him with tears in her face.   
  
  
  
  
"He never trusted me and he never will! Even if I helped them in the battle against the D-reaper." Said Shuichon crying as she hugged her little brown rabbit digimon.   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon didn't know what to say, especially in that moment. Without notecing, a black hand came out from the earth and it got Shuichon's leg. Shuichon yelled.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile that, Jenrya was in Shinjuku Park looking for Shuichon with Terriermon. Then, they heard Shuichon yelling.   
  
  
  
  
"SHUICHON!" he yelled as he began to run torwards where Shuichon's yells were coming from, leaving Terriermon behind.   
  
  
  
  
Then, he saw his little sister's hand on the earth. He jumped to cauth Shuichon's hand but it was too late. The eath had swallowed her. He began to dig in panic but he couln't find Shuichon. Just then, Terriermon had arrived in the place.   
  
  
  
  
"Jen, where's Shuichon? And why are you digging?" asked Terriermon confused as Jenrya looked at Terriermon in tears. He could see despair in his tamer's eye.   
  
  
  
  
"Something from the earth get her Terrirermon!!" said Jenrya in panic as Terriermon gasped.   
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?"   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Preview.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya: I didn't mean to get you upset, Shuichon! Just please be alive wherever you are.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Lopmon, where we are? Why does this place has no color?   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon: We are in the worst place where all the digimon has afraid to go, even our four kami-samas has afraid. We're in the underworld.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Hum? Renamon? No, it's a digimon dog very similar to Renamon. But who's that boy? A Digivice? Is he a tamer too?   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Escape from underworld- "The First contact of underworld: The lost Tamer."   
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************   
  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Please, review. I want to know if you like it or now. ^_^ 


	2. The lost tamer

Digimon Tamers: Escape from the Underworld   
  
  
Episode 1- The First contact of underworld: The lost Tamer.   
  
  
  
  
All the tamers were in Jenrya's place. They were sunprised when Jenrya told them about Shuichon. Jenrya was in panic, he didn't know what really happened with his little sister.   
  
  
  
  
"Jenrya, you said that something inside of earth take her with it, right?" asked Renamon as Jenrya nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you know something, Renamon? Do you have any ideas where Shuichon-chan is?" asked Ruki as Renamon nodded to her sadly.   
  
  
  
  
"I hope Im wrong for your sister's sake. She and Lopmon must gone to the Underworld." Said Renamon as the digimon gasped in surprise mixed with horror. The tamers never saw their partners so scared after the D-reaper's attack.   
  
  
  
  
"Im afraid for the answer but, what exactly is that underworld?" asked Takato a little confused to the fox digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"It's the most dangerus and violent place of digital world.It's a place where all the death digimon who weren't absorved by others digimon go. It was rulled by Anubimon, but I heard some rumors that Anubimon was killed in the battle of d-reaper then, Kuzuhamon took his place. But the problem that Kuzuhamon feeds on souls who have not crossed over to the afterlife or the confused and sorrow ones. She uses their despair to fuel her own power without carring if is a digimon or a human." Said Renamon to the tamers.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya's eyes widen in horror when Renamon told about the underworld. Hirokazu asked is there was a way to they get Shuichon out of there. She shoocked her head and said it was the worl of Anibimon to decide who was going to say and who was going to have a second chance in the digital world.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuicho, please, hold on there. Im going to do the possible to bring you back.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile this, Shuichon's eyes slowy were opening. Her sight was a little buried. Then, she heard someone calling her name. When her sight get better, she saw Lopmon beside her.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, are you alright?" asked Lopmon as Shuichon nooded to him and she get up. She looked aroud and she realized she wasn't in the park anymore. She was in a totally different place. She was some kind of wood, but it has no color. The place was totaly in gray color. Shuichon didn't liked that.   
  
  
"Lopmon, where we are?" asked Shuichon to her digimon partner.   
  
  
  
  
"In the place where all the digimon are afraid to go, even our 4 kame-samas. We're in the Underworld." Said Lopmon. From the all the places, he never thought he could get in the Underworld.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon was quivering, Lopmon said to be careful because that place was much dangerous. Shuichon was thankful for having her D'ark to make Lopmon evolve and bringing some cards to help him. They began to walking around to find the exit. Without knowing, two shadows were following them.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon and Lopmon were totally lost in the track. They didn't have no idea how long time they were there. Shuichon was worried about his parents being worried sick, she knew probably, Jenrya had told to their parents right now.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon-chan. Don't worry, we will come back." Said Lopmon trying to cherr Shuichon up, but he knew it would be hard. He just hoped to the ruler of underword wasn't evil or selfish.   
  
  
  
  
"HÃ¡ hÃ¡ hÃ¡ hÃ¡... Do you really you can get out of the Underworld. Fools, no body didn't get out here before." Came out from the shadows 3 huge black wolves like creatures with white strips. Lopmon glared at the creatures as Shuichon got her D'ark.   
  
  
  
  
"Garurumon. Adult level. Virus type. His attack is howling blaster." Said Shuichon as she checked the data of the digimon.   
  
  
  
  
" Hum.... I see that human is a tamer too. I never saw you around here, you must be a new one. I guess we going to have a little fun tonight." Said one of Garurumon.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon and Lopmon didn't like that. Before Shuichon could get a card, one of Garurumon jumped toward her. Lopmon tried to help his tamer, but the 2 garurumon caucht him. Shuchon tried to move but Garurumon was strong. She realized the Garurumon was cutting her pink shirt. The smiled evelly when he saw her breats. Suddenly, he turned into data. The two garurumon didn't get what happened. Then, they saw a shadow. Shuichon thought it was Renamon but then, she realized she was wrong, it was a humanoid black dog with a spike collar in his neck and spike.   
  
  
  
  
"Hell Arrow!" said the dog as he deleted the two Garurumon. Then, he absorbs their data.   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon went over to Shuichon to make she was ok. The little bunny realized her breast was scratched and bleeding. Shuichon said she was ok. Then, they heard voice.   
  
  
  
  
"I see you're new here. Be careful, because I wouldn't be around in the next time." Came out from the shadow a young boy with the same sage as Shuichon's.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon could see that boy had a bandaging covering the left side of his face. Not only his face, there more bandaging covering both his arms and legs. His clothes were a little rented. He had a could and unfeeling look. She get up as she covered her breasts with her rented shirt and turned to the boy. She realized in his waist had a black D'ark just like of Ryo's, but it was black.   
  
  
  
  
"You're a tamer too. Who are you and how did you get here?" asked Shuichon to the boy.   
  
  
  
  
"My name is not important. And I came here in the same way like yours. Now if you'll excuse me, silly girl, Im leaving. Let's go, Inumon." Said the boy as he leaving away.   
  
  
  
  
"How he dares to calling you silly? And Who that guy think is?" asked Lopmon very angry at the boy.   
  
  
  
  
"It's better to forget him and think how to get out here. I guess were completely by our own, Lopmon." Said Shuichon to Lopmon as they walked away to another direction.   
  
  
  
  
After some hours , Shuichon and Lopmon arrived in a beach. They found a cave and they checked inside of it. It had nothing, and they deciced to stay in the cave for the night. Sudenly, they heard a cry outside of the cave. They went out and they realized there was a Marine monster attacking a ground of 3 headed dogs. Shuichon got her D'arc. First appeared the scan of the 3 headed dog   
  
  
  
  
"Cerberumon- Perfect level, Vaccine type. Attacks: Hell fire and Inferno." Then, appeared the scan of the black marine monster.   
  
  
  
  
"Marine devimon- perfect level. Virus type. Attacks: Guilty Black and Neck Hanging." Said Shuichon as she muttered they are in trouble because they both are at perfect level.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon and Lopmon's eyes widen in horror as Marine Devimon used his attack and it deleted all the Cerberumon, but one. When he was about to attack the last Cerberumon but Shuichon rushed towards him and she pushed Away the huge dog.   
  
  
  
  
"SHUICHON!" yelled Lopmon in horror.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon looked at the wounded Cerberumon who looked at her confused.   
  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Cerberumon confused.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, if I haven't done that, you probaly be death by now. Lopmon! Evolution time!" yelled Shuichon as she got a card.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash Scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash! Super Evolution plug In-S!"   
  
  
  
  
* Evolution scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Lopmon Shinka......" then, his body began to change. It was growing up. It was wearing some fight chinese clothes, red gloves and in his hand was holding a pair of blades.   
  
  
  
  
"TURUIEMON!!" Yelled the new adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"He evolved?" asked Cerberumon before he collapsed   
  
  
  
  
"Let's finish with him! Card Slash! Silphymon!!" Shuichon yelled as she slashed the card on her D'arc.   
  
  
  
  
The image of Silphymon appeared on Turuiemon and he was ready to attack Marine Devimon.   
  
  
  
  
"TOP GUN!!" yelled Turuiemon as he throw at Marine Devimon a red blast. Then, Marine Devimon turned into data as Turuiemon began to absolves it.   
  
  
  
  
"Nice worl, Lopmon.... I mean Turuiemon. Now let's help this guy. Let's took him to the cave." Said Shuichon as Turuiemon nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
None of them noticed a glowing a pair of glowing red eyes was in the high of a cliff above them. It was Inumon. Inumon watched the girl and the 2 digimon, who were also stunned by the evolution.   
  
  
  
  
"That girl made her digimon evolves. I need tell about that to Himura." Said Inumon as he dissapeaired in the hair.   
  
  
  
  
To be Continued.....   
  
  
  
  
Preview:   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: there's a way to get out here?   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon: with Kuzuhamon in the power will be impossible. We all are doomed.   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon: You again? What do you want.   
  
  
  
  
Himura: Give me the card of evolution now, bitch ! You too weak to have something so powerful in your hands.   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon: Suzie, look out! It's Archnemon!   
  
  
  
  
Inumon: Himura, don't care about me. Run now!   
  
  
  
  
Himura: I wouldn't leave you! You're my friend!   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers- Escape from the under world: "the warlock of fire. The howl of Hell Inumon." 


	3. the howl of Hell Inumon

Digimon Tamers- Escape from the underworld.   
  
  
Chapter2- "the warlock of fire. The howl of Hell Inumon."   
  
  
  
  
The sun began to set on Tokyo, and people began making their way home for dinner and rest. But to Lee Jenrya, he couldn't. Since last night his little sister was captured by something from the earth along with her digimon. Lopmon. He asked to Mr. Yamazaki and the people from Hypnos help him to save his sister from the Underworld. But like Renamon said, It was going to be hard to get someone out from the Underworld.   
  
  
  
  
"Momantai Jen. I know Shuichon- Chan is alright. After all, she's already a girl and Lopmon is with her." said Terriermon to his partner as he smiled back to him.   
  
  
  
  
"Arigato, Terriermon." Thanked Jenrya to his partner but however, he still was worried about Shuichon. He prayed that everything would be fine in the end.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon...." Jenrya whispered as a tear was rolling down in his check.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Underworld, Cerberumon woke up and he found Lopmon and Shuichon sleeping by his side. He didn't understand why that girl helped him from Marine Devimon. He even knew her. Then, Shuichon began to wake up.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Hi Cerberumon. Good morning. How are you feeling?" Asked Shuichon kindly to the 3 headed dog digimon. Cerberumon blinked but he answered her question.   
  
  
  
  
"Im ok, thanks. By the way, why did you save me? I even know you." Asked Cerberumon as once again Shuichon smiled to him.   
  
  
  
  
"My heart told me to help you. Sadly I couldn't save your friends from Marine Devimon. You have been here long time, do you know if there's a chance to get out here?" asked Shuichon as Cerberumon began to laugh. Cerberumon's laughting made woke Lopmon up; He was wondering why the perfect digimon was laughing like that.   
  
  
  
  
"Sorry to disappoint but, with Kuzuhamon ruling the underworld will impossible to get out here. Even to the ones who deserves a second chance." Said Cerberumon as Lopmon and Shuichon made a confused face.   
  
  
  
  
In another pace, a young boy was removing his bandages from his body to take a bath in the lave of the cave. The water was warn and relaxing, the boy could see his reflection through the water. Whenever he sees his scars, his ugly and horrible, that make him remember the terrible day how he get them.   
  
  
  
  
*flashblack*   
  
  
  
  
'I...I'm alive...' That was the first thought to pop up in a young boy's head when he started to regain consciousness after something from the earth caughted him . He could have sworn he was hearing distorted voices. 'What were those whispers?' The boy slowly opened his eyes to see a gray sky. He looked around and became horrified when he realized he was in a different place.   
  
  
  
  
"Where am I? what's is that place?" asked the young boy totally scared.   
  
  
  
  
"welcome to the underworld, young one" said a voice.   
  
  
  
  
The young boy looked at his back and he saw a huge shadow figure behind him. He began to quiver in fear.   
  
  
  
  
*end of flashback*   
  
  
  
  
The boy's thoughts were interrupted by Inumon. Inumon came out from no where brighting some bandages to his human partner.   
  
  
  
  
"I brought some news bandages to you, Himura." Said the dog digimon to his human partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Inumon. You took a little longer than usually you do to get some bandages. Did happen anything?" asked Himura as Inumon nodded to him.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you remember of that girl with a Lopmon that we met last night? Well, believe it or not, she could be able to evolve her digimon to an adult level." Said Inumon as Himura's eyes widen in surprise.   
  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" yelled Himura totally amazed.   
  
  
  
  
In a giant pyramid, a woman digimon with a long black with white spot in the end of her two ponytails. She was wearing a blue armor with a Tao symbols in it. She wears a blue fox mask in her face. She was sitting in the throne drinking a glass of wine. Then, a red and buggy figure appeared in her front.   
  
  
  
  
"Did you called me, Kuzuhamon - sama?" asked the figure as Kuzuhamon nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I called you because I felt an evolution energy last night. No one is suppose to evolve here." Then, she shows an image of Shuichon in her front. " I know you want some fun, so, you can do everything with this girl. But kill her when you finish, Archnemon." Said Kuzuhamon as Archnemon smiled evilly to her. Then, she vanished in the front of Kuzuhamon.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile that, Cerberumon told everything about what happened when Anubimon died in the D-reaper War and Kuzuhamon taking the power of Underworld. Shuichon and Lopmon were frightened when Cerberumon told to them that Kuzuhamon was kidnapping children from the real world to the dark digimon having * fun* with them.   
  
  
  
  
"How cruel she is. She shouldn't be in the power to rule this place." Remarked Shuichon as Lopmon tried to conform her.   
  
  
  
  
"I agree with you Lee-san. But what do we suppose to do? There just a few ultimate digimon living here, but Kuzuramon defeat them to she able to be in the power. But how did you do to make your digimon evolve? No one could to that. Even when Anubimon was ruling here." Asked Cerberumon curios, trying to change the subject.   
  
  
  
  
Then, Shuichon showed her D'ark and her cards to Cerberumon. She explained to Cerberumon that she uses her cards to Lopmon be able to get more power in the battles and to be able to digivolve. Cerberumon was amazed when Shuichon told him how she met Lopmon. He never thought a Deva could become a partner to a human. He felt a little jealous of Lopmon having Shuichon as a partner. He never thought a human like Shuichon could be so kind and lovely.   
  
  
  
  
"So, this is true. You can make you little and pathetic digimon evolve to a adult level." Said a voice behind them.   
  
  
  
  
They looked at their behind and they saw the same boy and digimon from the last night. The boy stared to Shuichon.   
  
  
  
  
"You again? What do you want?" asked Lopmon in the front of Shuichon.   
  
  
  
  
"I want your cards, give them now to me, you bitch! You too week to have something so powerful in your hands!" said The boy angrily as Cerberumon went to Shuichon front to protect her as he growled to him.   
  
  
  
  
"You must be the human who lived here, right? The one who stayed here for long 4 years." Said Cerberumon as Shuichon and Lopmon's eyes went wide when Cerberumon remarked that   
  
  
  
  
"Yu ....you lived here for 4 years? Now I understand why you're wearing those bandages. What happened to you four years ago?" asked Shuichon as the young boy looked at her, very angrily to her.   
  
  
  
  
"What happened to me is my own business. Now give your cards now!" yelled The boy as Shuichon stand back. Cerberumon growled at them.   
  
  
  
  
"I can be week now, but I have power enough to delete you partner. If you love enough your digimon, I think it's better you go now!" growled Cerberumon at them.   
  
  
  
  
Then, all the digimon began to growling, Lopmon said another digimon was coming. They went outside of the cave as out of no where a cable trapped Cerberumon, Lopmon and Himura in a spider weed. Then, they heard a evil laughting.   
  
  
  
  
"Well well, Well, looks who's here. You still remember me?" asked a bug woman digimon. The boy began to shiver in fear.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura, Run! Don't care about me!!" yelled Inumon as Shuichon got her d'arc.   
  
  
  
  
"Archnemon. A spider woman digimon in the perfect level. Virus Type. Her attacks are Acid Mist and spider web. Perfect level, hun? Ok, Lopmon! Evolution time!!" said Shuichon as she got her evolution card and her digivice.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash Scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash! Super Evolution plug In-S!"   
  
  
  
  
* Evolution scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Lopmon Shinka......" then, his body began to change. It was growing up. It was wearing some fight chinese clothes, red gloves and in his hand was holding a pair of blades.   
  
  
  
  
"TURUIEMON!!" Yelled the adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
Himura widen in surprise when Lopmon evolved to Turuiemon. Turuiemon used his blades to cut off the web to free Cerberumon and Inumon. Himura went over to his digimon to see if he was ok. While Turuiemon was fighting with, Shuichon realized there was something between Archnemon and that boy called Himura. Then, Shuichon began to walk torwards him. Cerberumon, still week from Marine Devimon's attack from last night, he was wondering what Shuichon was plaing. Himura looked at Shuichon confused as she gave to him an evolution card.   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what happened between you and Archnemon. But I know you want pay back what she had done to you. Well, that's you chance. Don't worry, I have two extra evolution cards. You can take this one to you. All you need do is to do the same thing I did a while ago." Said Shuichon to Himura. Himura accepted the card. He still distrustful about the young girl but he did what she said to him.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash Scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash! Super Evolution plug In-S!"   
  
  
  
  
* Evolution scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon Shinka....." then, his body began to change. His color of his hair were still the same, black and brown, but now he was in four. His long tail was gone, theres a pair of horns on his head, and 3 bony slabs on his back neck.   
  
  
  
  
" HELL INUMON!!" Yelled a new adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon realized Hell Inumon was very similar to the pictures of a hell hound from Rpg card of magic. She checked the data of Hell Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
"Hell Inumon. A hell hound digimon in the adult level. Virus type. His attacks are BlackFlames and black thunder." Said Shuichon checking the data of Hell Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
With a quick move, Hell Inumon tackled Archnemon. His bull horns bored Archnemon's stomach. Archnemon screamed in pain.   
  
  
  
  
"It's the time you pay for what you've done with Himura. BLACK THUNDER!!" then, Hell Inumon began eletric Archnemon trought of his horn. He opened his month and fired at Archnemon black flames as she became data. Hell Inumon began to absorb her data.   
  
  
  
  
Himura stared at Hell Inumon as he was howling after he absorbed Archnemon's data in fear. He never could have imagined that Hell Inumon was so powerful.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura, finally we made Archnemon pay for what had she done to you." Said Hell Inumon. His voice was a little different, it was more deeper now. Himura only could nodded to him.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura is your name, right? You don't need tell me what she done to you, tell me when you feel ready, ok?" said Shuichon as she smiled to him. When she began to walk away with Cerberumon and Turuiemon, Himura stopped her.   
  
  
  
  
"Wait! I don't know yet your name." Said Himura as Shuichon smiled him back.   
  
  
  
  
"Lee Shao Chung is my name. But you can call me Shuichon." Said Shuichon as she went away with Cerberumon and Turuiemon.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....   
  
  
  
  
Preview:   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: another human here?   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe: I never thought I could see another human beside of Himura. Gentil de vous rencontrer, Je suis Phillipe.   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon: Oh no, first viral garurumon now a viral Metal Greymon. This one going to be hard to be defeated.   
  
  
  
  
Jaguarmon: DÃ©tendez. Working together nothing can defeat us.   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers- Escape from Underworld: A perfect attack. Antiramon & Catramon team up 


	4. Antiramon & catramon team up

Digimon Tamers: Escape from Underworld   
  
  
Chapter 3- A Perfect Attack. Antiramon and Catramon Team Up!   
  
  
  
  
In the cave on the underworld, Himura was still looking at the card that Shuichon gave to him and his digivice. He never thought that Inumon's evolved form would be so strong. He could still see in his mind the image of Inumon evolving to Hell Inumon and Shuichon smiling at him, saying her name before she left.   
  
  
  
  
"Why do I still think about that young Chinese girl? Should I have told her about what happened to me four years ago?" Himura asked himself. Suddenly, Inumon came out of no where and padded up to his side, answering his question.   
  
  
  
  
"The choice of telling her or not is yours to make, Himura. But I think you should be her friend, as well as that weird boy's." Said Inumon to his human partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Do you mean the French Boy? No way! I could be friends with Shuichon but never of that French Boy and that little cat of his." Himura said angrily. Inumon smirked in amusement at his tamer.   
  
  
  
  
"Really? So, why did you call the Chinese girl her real name all of a sudden? It sounds like someone was hit by Cupidmon's arrow." Said Inumon, teasing Himura. The boy blushed.   
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that, Inumon!?" Himura cried. He was looking flustered as Inumon fixed him with another dark smile.   
  
  
  
  
"Think carefully, Himura. Do you realize that Cerberumon is not that girl's partner, only the bunny is, right? That means he must like Shuichon very much to be with her without killing her original partner. The same would happen if she met that French Boy. It's better you go after her than mope around here." Inumon told him. Himura narrowed his eyes at his digimon partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Why should I go after her?"   
  
  
  
  
"Do you want end up with two rivals for that girl's heart?" Himura fell back in exasperation as Inumon continued, "It's better we hurry up before she meets him. Let's go!" said Inumon as he was taking Himura onto his shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
"That's the other side of Inumon that I never knew... " Thought Himura with a sweat drop on his head.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the pyramid, Kuzuhamon was looking through the flames before her. The images of Lopmon and Inumon evolving to their adult levels as they defeated Archnemon were visible, and it was infuriating her.   
  
  
  
  
"That girl might destroy my empire! I have to kill her before she makes her digimon and that other boy's digimon evolve to the perfect and ultimate levels!" Thought Kuzuhamon as she glared at Shuichon's images.   
  
  
  
  
In the woods, Shuichon, Cerberumon, and Lopmon were still walking through the wooden area. Shuichon knelt all of a sudden, and Lopmon and Cerberumon stopped to see if she was ok.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you all right, Lee-sama?" asked Cerberumon worriedly.   
  
  
  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just tired, Cerberumon. And don't call me Lee-sama, okay? Call me Shuichon please." Said Shuichon as the three-headed dog nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
"I wonder how the others in the real world are doing? I'm pretty sure they will be worried sick about us by now." Remarked Lopmon as Shuichon sighed in frustration.   
  
  
  
  
"Did you have remind me about that, Lopmon? The guys on the earth must be so worried about us. And it already seems impossible for us to get back." Shuichon said as she was lying in the ground, looking at the gray sky of underworld.   
  
  
  
  
"Forgive me, Lee.... I mean, Shuichon. If there were a chance to send you back to your world it would probably be at the pyramid; there are gates there that connect all the parts of digital worlds together. But while she rules here, there's no way to no human back to the real world." Said Cerberumon.   
  
  
  
  
Then, they heard a strange noise. The earth began to quake. They looked at the same direction and all they could see is a large shadow.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Inumon and Himura were still looking for Shuichon and the digimon. Himura couldn't still believe that Inumon had convinced him to go after them. Inumon told Himura that something was coming to their direction. They realized it was Shuichon riding on Cerberumon-- and she was holding a wounded Lopmon! Cerberumon was running like crazy as they crossed paths with Inumon and Himura.   
  
  
  
  
"RUN!" yelled Shuichon to them Himura and Inumon they both looked confused.   
  
  
  
  
"Run from what?" asked Himura quickly. He and Inumon looked at behind them and saw a huge Metalgreymon running after the escaping girl and Digimon. Inumon got Himura back on his shoulder and they began to run away from Metalgreymon.   
  
  
While they were running away, they didn't realize the existence of the hole directly before them. They fell in it and blacked out while Metalgreymon had passed above them, still running.   
  
  
  
  
Sometime later, a tiny wildcat creature came out from behind the forest brush. She looked all the direction to make sure it was ok.   
  
  
  
  
"DÃ©tendez, Phillipe! He's already gone." Said the creature.   
  
  
  
  
From the brush emerged a young boy with short light brown hair that flowed in small waves. He had shining, emerald-green eyes, and he looked to be about eleven years old. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a sleeveless brown jacket. His hands were covered in black biker's gloves.   
  
  
  
  
"C'est bon, Jaguarmon. Let's look for food while that crazy Metalgreymon is out." The boy instructed as his digimon nodded to him. Then, they heard a noise and they decided to follow the sound.   
  
  
  
  
"Be careful with your claws, Cerberumon." Said a female voice.   
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, did I hurt anyone?" asked a male voice.   
  
  
  
  
"Nope, I only my back from the fall." Said another male voice.   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe and Jaguarmon looked into the hole and they saw three digimon and two humans. Inumon realized that it was Phillipe and Jaguarmon. Inumon jumped out of the hole and looked at the young boy and the catlike creature.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello again. Can you help me to get my partner, the girl and her digimon out from the hole, please?" said Inumon. The only thing that Inumon and Jaguarmon could do was nod.   
  
  
  
  
After helping them to get out from the hole, the boy introduced himself as Sagara Phillipe and his digimon partner Jaguarmon. He explained to them that his mother was French and his father Japanese. He even showed his d-arc; it was white and purple. He told also to them he was in the underworld with his digimon partner about a few months. When they came there, they met Himura & Inumon but they didn't care about teaming up.   
  
  
  
  
"So there's no way to get out here?" asked Phillipe as Himura began to laugh.   
  
  
  
  
"French boy, I've been here for about four years. If there's a way to get out of here, I would have left by now." Himura chuckled to Phillipe.   
  
  
  
  
"All that trouble is because that Kuzuhamon is in power after Anubimon was killed in the war with the D-reaper?" asked Jaguarmon as Cerberumon nodded.   
  
  
  
  
"Anubimon was the ruler of this place. My friends and I were responsible for guarding the gates of hell to make sure that no one could get in and out without any authorization from Anubimon or the other holy beasts. I wish that Anubimon was still alive." Said Cerberumon sadly as Shuichon tried to comfort him by patting his side.   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe fell silent for a long moment, thinking. He studied the situation carefully. All this trouble happened because Anubimon is gone and Kuzuhamon took the advantage, so she's now ruling the place. He puzzled over it for a little while longer and got a sudden idea.   
  
  
  
  
"Cerberumon, I think you're the only hope we have to get out here and fix the mess Kuzuhamon made." Said Phillipe as Cerberumon and the others looked at him in confusion.   
  
  
  
  
"Think, you guys! Kuzuhamon is in power only because Anubimon was gone, right? That means Kuzuhamon can't fight against Anubimon in person." Phillipe began, but the others were still confused. Shuichon slowly began to understand what he meant.   
  
  
  
  
" I remember! My brother told me once that Cerberumon could evolve to Anubimon." Said Shuichon as Himura's jaw dropped in his surprise.   
  
  
  
  
"Wait French Boy! Are you saying the three-headed dog is the answer to all of our problems?" asked Himura as Phillipe nodded yes.   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon wasn't sure. He was and still is loyal to his master, Anubimon. He never would dare to take his place, even if he were chosen as his successor in case anything happened to him...   
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon entered the throne room where Anubimon, his master, was residing. Anubimon had summoned him because he wanted to talk to about something very important.   
  
  
  
  
"Did you call me, Anubimon-sama?" Asked the three-headed dog nervously as Anubimon looked at him.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, my friend. I called you because I have something to talk to you about. You know the problems that the kingdom of the four holy beasts is having, right?" Cerberumon nodded. " Well, soon I will join them to help fight against that unknown enemy. If I don't come back, you will be the next one to rule this place." Said Anubimon as Cerberumon gasped in surprise.   
  
  
  
  
"Anubimon-sama, I can't take your place!" protested Cerberumon.   
  
  
  
  
"Cerberumon, I know you're the most loyal servant I have ever had, and I believe that after this war I will not come back here. If this happens, I want you to go to the secret chamber and get the red pyramid. The red pyramid is a tiny red crystal that makes any digimon to evolve to their ultimate form. If there's a digimon that can rule well this world like me, that digimon is you, Cerberumon." Said Anubimon.   
  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon remembered the last words of his master. He had trusted Cerberumon to be the next ruler of the underworld. He was still loyal to Anubimon and he never would dare to take his pace even if it was his last wish. But if he would be the new ruler, he could send Shuichon back to her family. Cerberumon wasn't sure what he should do.   
  
  
  
  
"Cerberumon, what you want do? I don't want force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Said Shuichon to Cerberumon. The digimon looked at the girl with such sadness in his eyes that it broke her heart.   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I should do. I must confess that before he was gone, Anubimon had chosen me to be his successor in case he never got back after the D-reaper war was over. He even left me special a device, which I could use to evolve into my ultimate form. But I am still loyal to him and could I never take his place, even it was his last wish." Said Cerberumon to them. They never imagined that the Digimon was so loyal to the ancient ruler of the underworld.   
  
  
  
  
"I understand that you are very loyal to the ancient ruler of the Underworld, Cerberumon. But if Anubimon chose you to be his successor, he must trust you very much. Just like in the way you're loyal to him. Cerberumon, I don't mean to force you but you have to admit the things are out of control here. Look at Himura, he wears those bandages to hide scars of the violence of the digimon that had attacked him the moment he was brought here. It was a miracle he had survived when I rescued him. Shuichon was almost raped by a group of Garurumon. I can't tell about Phillipe because I don't know what happened to when he was brought here, but the only thing I can tell you is that many humans, mostly children, were killed by digimon when they were brought here. If we don't do something about Kuzuhamon, she's going to continue kidnapping human to torture them. She feeds off tormented souls, that why she's kidnapping humans. What do you say, Cerberumon?" said Inumon to Cerberumon after finishing his small speech.   
  
  
  
  
Deep down, he agreed with Inumon. Cerberumon was surprised when he found out that Shuichon was almost raped by a group of digimon. Then, he made the fateful decision at last. He decided that he would honor Anubimon's memory and help them return to their world. Shuichon thanked to Cerberumon with a hug. Cerberumon blushed. "It is the least I can do for you, Shuichon. After all, you saved my life as well."   
  
  
  
  
"I told ya that Cerberumon was in love with her, didn't I?" whispered Inumon to Himura.   
  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Inumon." Himura whispered back, getting angry.   
  
  
  
  
"But first thing we need to do something about Metalgreymon. That thing has more muscle and power than a brain." Said Jaguarmon to them.   
  
  
  
  
"Not necessary, Jaguarmon. Why should we care about Metalgreymon first?" Phillipe asked his digimon partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Because that huge idiot digimon guards a bridge. The bridge is the only way to go to the west. I heard about the Anubis Pyramid is in the west, near the mountains, right Cerberumon?" asked Jaguarmon as Cerberumon nodded.   
  
  
  
  
"Can you see that hug mountain in the west?" the tamers and the digimon looked at the same direction that Cerberumon was pointing in. It was very far away from them but they could see a huge black mountain sitting along the horizon. "That's there where the pyramid is." Said Cerberumon   
  
  
  
  
"So, that's the plan: we defeat Metalgreymon, we go to the Anubis Pyramid, we make Cerberumon evolve, and we defeat Kuzuhamon and go back home. It will be hard to defeat Metalgreymon with only a weak perfect, two adults, and a child level." Remarked Himura as Shuichon corrected him.   
  
  
  
  
"You mean, three adults. I have two evolution cards. I can give one to Sagara-san to make Jaguarmon to evolve to her adult level." Said Shuichon to the others. Jaguarmon was happy. She never thought that she would be able to evolve like the others!   
  
  
  
  
"But Shuichon, I have to agree with Himura. Because of the battle with Marine Devimon, Cerberumon lost most of his strength. He must absorb the data of at least one perfect to get his full strength back. Metalgreymon is a pretty strong digimon, unlike the other perfects we defeated before. Defeating him with three adults will be hard. We need a plan." Lopmon decided.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, can I see your cards? We need to know what kind of cards you have. Maybe we have a little chance to defeat Metalgreymon." Said Phillipe as Shuichon gave him her cards.   
  
  
  
  
Metalgreymon was in the front of a bridge. Then he saw the humans, as well as the three digimon accompanying them. Cerberumon was hiding in the bushes in case something went wrong in Phillipe's plan.   
  
  
Metalgreymon was growling at them as Shuichon, Phillipe and Himura got the evolution cards.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash Scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash! Super Evolution plug In-S!"   
  
  
  
  
* Evolution scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Lopmon Shinka ... " then, his body began to change. It was growing up. It was wearing some Chinese fighter's clothes with red gloves, and in his hand was holding a pair of sharp blades.   
  
  
  
  
"TURUIEMON!!" Yelled the adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon Shinka ... " then, his body began to change. The color of his hair was still the same, black and brown, but now he was in four. His long tail was gone, there was a pair of horns on his head, and three bony slabs sat on the back of his neck.   
  
  
  
  
" HELL INUMON!!" Yelled the adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"Jaguarmon dÃ©veloppÃ© ... " then, her body began to change. Her size was much bigger than before, there's a long with hair around of her neck and she now had a pair of saber-toothed fangs that hung over her bottom lip.   
  
  
  
  
"SABER JAGUARMON!!" Yelled the new adult digimon.   
  
  
  
  
The trio of adult Digimon glared at their enemy. Hell Inumon used his Black Flames on Metalgreymon while Saber Jaguarmon was using her electric attack to stun him. Turuiemon used his attack on Metalgreymon's face. Metalgreymon stepped back, just like Phillipe had thought he would.   
  
  
  
  
"Alright, It's working! Now let's use more power. Metalgreymon will fall off of the cliff." Said Phillipe as Himura and Shuichon got the cards ready to slash.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash scenes*   
  
  
"Card Slash!" Himura yelled, bringing his hands up in an arc as he slashed the card. "Super Charger!"   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon held up her D-Ark. "Card Slash! Power Charger!"   
  
  
  
  
"Black Flames!" yelled Hell Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
" Bunny blade! (I don't know the original attack. If someone does, please email me)" Cried the Turuiemon   
  
  
  
  
Metalgreymon stepped back once more, but he didn't look too happy. Cerberumon realized what he was going to do.   
  
  
  
  
"Get out the way!!" yelled Cerberumon running towards the tamers.   
  
  
  
  
Metalgreymon threw a pair of missiles to finish the humans off, but Cerberumon pushed them away as the weapons exploded with a bang. The other digimon looked at their tamers worriedly.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Turuiemon.   
  
  
  
  
"We're okay. Man, I knew we would need a blue card to defeat this guy." Said Shuichon as the card in her hand changed to a blue card. The card in Phillipe's hand changed as well. They looked each other and nodded confidently, each knowing exactly what had to be done next.   
  
  
  
  
*Card Slash scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!" yelled Shuichon and Phillipe in unison.   
  
  
  
  
"Turuiemon Shinka..." The body of Turuiemon began to change. He was considerably taller and large than before. He was wearing holy armor now, his eyes flashing ruby red.   
  
  
  
  
"ANTIRAMON!"   
  
  
  
  
"Saber Jaguarmon dÃ©veloppÃ©..." her body began to change as well. Her body was now humanoid, while retaining most of her cat features. Her size was to that of an adult woman. She was wearing white body armor with some gold parts. She was holding a large scythe in her hand, looking ready for action.   
  
  
  
  
"CATRAMON!"   
  
  
  
  
The Tamers' eyes widened in surprise-- especially Shuichon's, as she had thought she would see her partner's perfect form again. Phillipe, on the other hand, was surprised to see his partner's adult and perfect forms for the first time.   
  
  
  
  
"Now it's our turn to strike. Let's go, Catramon." Said Antiramon to Catramon as she nodded.   
  
  
  
  
"Treasure Axe!" said Antiramon as his arms became axes and slashed Metalgreymon.   
  
  
  
  
Metalgreymon yelped in pain. He was about to throw another round of missiles, but Catramon stopped him with her own powerful attack.   
  
  
  
  
"Treasure Scythe!" Yelled Catramon as with a bright beam of light form her weapon obliterated Metalgreymon and cause data to fly into the air.   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon absorbed the Metalgreymon's data. After he was finished, he realized his wounds were gone and now he was feeling much stronger than he had been before. Antiramon and Catramon reverted back to their child levels, exhausted. Hell Inumon was still in his adult level.   
  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I'm feeling much better." Said Cerberumon to the child level digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"We must thank you for saving our tamers, Cerberumon." Said Lopmon to Cerberumon as he smiled.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, nice work guys, now let's go to the west! Let's defeat Kuzuhamon and go back home." Said Shuichon as the others agreed with her, cheering enthusiastically.   
  
  
  
  
When they began to walk to the west, Hell Inumon realized that his partner wasn't very happy. He knew why, as he felt the same way his human partner did. Himura felt like he was failing as a Tamer, simply because he had been unable to evolve Hell Inumon to his perfect form.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
  
Preview of the next chapter:   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Saint Galgomon? What are you doing here? Why are you black?   
  
  
  
  
Himura: Get out the way! He's going to attack you!   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon: He has a black spiral on his arm! That must be Kuzuhamon's doing!   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Please, don't hurt him. He's my friend!   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe: That's going be hard. If we don't attack him, he's going to kill us.   
  
  
  
  
Himura: This time Kuzuhamon took this much too far. I will never forgive her! (Removing the bandages from his face).   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Escape from the Underworld: Saint Galgomon is our enemy? The hound of hell -Inferno Inumon! 


	5. Saint Galgomon is our enemy? The Hell Ho...

Digimon Tamers- Escape from the Underworld.   
  
  
Chapter 4- Saint Galgomon is our enemy? The Hell Hound Inferno Inumon   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya was very sad as he came back to the same place where his little sister was taken to the underworld. His parents had to cancel their second honeymoon because of that. He blames himself for what happened to her. Terriermon tried his best to make Jenrya feel better, but it was useless to try comforting him. Terriermon realized that Jenrya was looking at Guilmon's shelter.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy? You want go to the digital world by all yourself?" asked Terriermon, already knowing the answer.   
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't go alone, you're going with me anyway. It's my fault that Shuichon is in that horrible place, and I'm going to rescue her." Said Jenrya, but Terriermon disliked that idea.   
  
  
  
  
"Jenrya, the underworld is not like the digital world, which is ruled by the 4 holy beasts. That place is just like your human hell. Jenrya, the Underworld is more dangerous than the digital world! If you go there, at least take Takato and Ruki with you. " said Terriermon seriously.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya had to agree with Terriermon. It was the first time he saw his partner with a serious look.   
  
  
  
  
"That sounds like good advice, Digimon Tamer," said a voice echoing from all around. The sky turned into a deep blue as indigo rose petals began to rain down from the sky, a haunting melody of pan flutes filling the air. Jenrya and Terriermon scanned the area, wondering what and why this was happening. The voice called to them,   
  
  
  
  
"Above you!" Jenrya looked up. There standing on a power line was lady in black with a long silver hair and ruby eyes. Her skin was pale. The Digimon jumped and slowly descended in front of them. Jenrya got his D-arc.   
  
  
  
  
"Lady Devimon. Fallen angel digimon. Virus type. Perfect level. Her attack is darkness wave." Said Jenrya, checking the data from his D-arc.   
  
  
  
  
"Kuzuhamon -sama sent me because she wants to have a little talk with you." Said the fallen angel digimon to the young boy.   
  
  
  
  
"Why should he go with you? Everybody knows that you and that bitch Kuzuhamon can't be trusted." Said Terriermon glaring at Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon smiled darkly.   
  
  
  
  
"That's true, but Kuzuhamon-sama wants to talk about your little sister. She is causing much trouble for my master. I will take you to her, if you want see you sister quickly, or in the harder way with the human's help." Said Lady Devimon darkly.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya wasn't sure. He wanted save his little sister, no matter what, but he knew he couldn't trust Lady Devimon. Terriermon whispered him,   
  
  
  
  
"You're not going with her, are you?"   
  
  
  
  
"I'm going." Terriermon sweatdropped. "Anyway, we can matrix evolve to Saint Galgomon in the underworld. Nothing can be worse than the D-reaper, can it?" Remarked Jenrya. Terriermon had to agree that nothing could be worse than the D-reaper but he still disliked the idea.   
  
  
  
  
"I'm going with you." Said Jenrya as he and Terriermon went towards Lady Devimon. Then, all went black.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya opened his yes and he realized he was chained up on a wall. He realized that Terriermon wasn't there. He began to worry.   
  
  
  
  
"So, you're finally awake." Said a voice. Jenrya looked at his front, and he saw a familiar figure to him.   
  
  
  
  
"Sakuyamon?" asked Jenrya as the figure laughed.   
  
  
  
  
"Sorta, my sweet boy. I'm Kuzuhamon, the ruler of underworld." Said Kuzuhamon as Jenrya's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to free himself but it was useless.   
  
  
  
  
"What have you done with Shuichon? And where's Terriermon?" asked Jenrya angrily as Kuzuhamon made a dark smile.   
  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon moved out of the way and Jenrya saw Terriermon was behind her. He realized there was something really wrong. Jenrya saw that Terriermon's eyes were red and he was wearing a black spiral on his left arm. Jenrya was astonished.   
  
  
  
  
"Terriermon, go find those kids and kill them." Said Kuzuhamon as Terriermon nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya watched Terriermon jumping out from the window and evolving to Saint Galgomon, but he wasn't green when Jenrya and Terriermon Matrix evolve, his metal skin was black, his missiles were red and his nose was brown. Kuzuhamon turned her attention to Jenrya.   
  
  
"Don't worry, we have all day to have fun together." Said Kuzuhamon in a dark voice. She looked so sinister and evil that it made Jenrya shudder.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in another place, the digimon tamers and their digimon friends were resting in a cave. After a few days of travel to the west, they finally had found a safe place to rest without worrying about digimon attacking them while they were asleep. Himura was quivering and sweating. It looked like he was having a nightmare.   
  
  
  
  
*Nightmare scenes*   
  
  
  
  
A wounded little boy was growling in pain as the spider-woman, Archnemon, was still beating them. His body was soaked in his own blood. He wanted to die so his pain would finish soon, but Archnemon was still slashing him with whips on his back. Then, Archnemon got the boy by the neck and she looked at him with a sinister expression.   
  
  
  
  
"Scream more for me..." said Archnemon. The boy knew what she was planing. All he could do was scream in pain as her sharp claws slashed agonizingly across the left side of his face.   
  
  
  
  
*End of flash back*   
  
  
  
  
Himura screamed in fear. He never imagined that horrible nightmare would come to him again. He hated to remember the day when he came to the underworld and met that horrible spider digimon. Without realizing, Shuichon had put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura-kun. Are you ok?" asked the young Chinese girl.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon -Chan? Did I wake you up?" asked Himura as Shuichon only smiled at him.   
  
  
  
  
"It's first time you called me Shuichon-chan." Himura blushed. "Did you have a nightmare? If you want, you can tell me about it." Said Shuichon to Himura. He decided to tell her about his past.   
  
  
  
  
"I dreamt about the first moment when I was bought here. Archnemon tortured me and she slashed my left face after she was done with me. Because of that I wear those bandages. Inumon saved my life when he found me. When I woke up, I found Inumon taking care of me and then, my card-reader became my digivice. I still don't know how I survived for four long years, but all I know is that I did. I miss my godparents and Minako-chan very much. I'm an orphan. My parents had died in a car accident when I was only three, so I don't remember them very much." Said Himura as Shuichon looked at him sadly.   
  
  
  
  
"Forgive me. I didn't know you had suffered so much. No wonder you were a little rude with me on the beginning. I also miss my family very much." Said Shuichon with tears in her eyes as Himura hugged her.   
  
  
  
  
"You so warm, kind, and lovely. You're an angel, Shuichon. You light up my life. Before I met you I was hopeless to go back home. Thank you." Said Himura as Shuichon's cheeks became pinker than usual.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise and they turned back. Then they saw the digimon and Phillipe spying them.   
  
  
  
  
"Wow, this is better than the romantic books my mother has! You make a romantic pair - just like Romeo and Juliet." Phillipe said, teasing them. Shuichon and Himura's face were red as tomatoes.   
  
  
  
  
"I told ya, they were made for each other. The proof is there! Shuichon made Himura smile. It's something I never saw him doing." Said Inumon to Phillipe. Cerberumon didn't look too happy with that comment.   
  
  
  
  
They didn't say a word. Their faces were still red until the cave began to quake. They quickly got out from the shelter. They wondered why the cave shook, then, they saw a huge black Machine digimon. Shuichon and Lopmon knew that digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"It's Saint Galgomon! But what's he's doing here and why is he black?" wondered Lopmon.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon was confused too. Is that the same Saint Galgomon that once made a fusion with her brother? She knew there was only one way to find out.   
  
  
  
  
"Saint Galgomon, Jen-nii-chan, is it really you?" asked Shuichon as Himura, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Inumon and Cerberumon looked thoroughly confused.   
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? You talk as if that digimon is your brother or something." Remarked Phillipe as Lopmon explained that Jenrya, Takato and Ruki could fuse with their digimon to evolve to ultimate level.   
  
  
  
  
Then, Shuichon noticed that Saint Galgomon's eyes were glowing red. Then, he threw missiles at them. Inumon got Himura and Phillipe as Cerberumon got Shuichon, Lopmon and Jaguarmon.   
  
  
  
  
"Why is he attacking us?" asked Shuichon as Cerberumon noticed something in Saint Galgomon's arms.   
  
  
"He has a black spiral on his arm. He's being controlled by Kuzuhamon!" exclaimed Cerberumon. Shuichon couldn't believe that.   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe got a blue card and made Jaguarmon evolve to her perfect form, Catramon and she attacked Saint Galgomon with her scythe.   
  
  
  
  
"Please, don't attack him! He's my friend!" yelled Shuichon as Saint Galgomon tackled Catramon.   
  
  
  
  
"Look, he's being controlled by Kuzuhamon. Unless we destroy the black spiral, he's our enemy!" said Phillipe to Shuichon. Shuichon couldn't believe that.   
  
  
  
  
Himura made Inumon to evolve to Hell Inumon and he enjoyed the fight. Cerberumon said the only way to defeat him it was destroying the black spiral.   
  
  
Lopmon looked at his tamer, she wasn't sure if she must evolve her partner or not. Realizing Shuichon's doubt, Cerberumon tried using his Hell Fire on Saint Galgomon.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, we have to attack him to free him from Kuzuhamon's control!" Said Cerberumon.   
  
  
  
  
Saint Galgomon was ready to throw his most powerful attack: The Giant Bazooka. Phillipe realized that and he quickly slashed a Taomon's card in his D-arc to allow Catramon to create a barrier and protect them from the explosion.   
  
  
  
  
The impact made them flew away. Shuichon hit hard against a rocky wall. Lopmon and Phillipe rushed to her to see if she was ok. But they realized she was wounded. They could see blood trickling down her forehead. That made Himura angry as he remembered the image of himself bleeding and abandoned to die.   
  
  
  
  
"That's enough!" yelled Himura in pure rage. He slowly removed the bandages from his face.   
  
  
  
  
That surprised Phillipe, Cerberumon, Catramon, Lopmon, Shuichon and especially Hell Inumon, who never thought that his human partner would ever remove the bandages from his face in front of everybody. His face had three long scars on the forehead and down the left side. His left eye was all white and had no visible iris like on his right eye. He glared at Saint Galgomon with pure rage and pain.   
  
  
  
  
"Can you hear me, you bitch? We're all going defeat you, Kuzuhamon! After we're done with you, we're going to home, all together! Even I have to lose my other eye for that!" yelled Himura. A card appeared on the ground and began to shine strongly. Himura picked it up and it became a blue card. He knew what that meant, so he got his digivice ready.   
  
  
*Card Slash scenes*   
  
  
  
  
"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" yelled Himura, slashing the card through his digivice.   
  
  
  
  
Matrix evolution   
  
  
  
  
"Hell Inumon Shinka...." the Digimon's body began to change. He was about two times bigger than a lion's size, his horns were larger and more a like goat horns, and there was a pair of large, elegant, black bat-wings protruding from his shoulder blades. His eyes were ruby-red in color.   
  
  
  
  
"INFERNO INUMON!!" Yelled the new perfect digimon.   
  
  
  
  
The others, including Himura, widened their eyes in surprise when they saw Hell Inumon evolving to his ultimate form. Phillipe got his digivice.   
  
  
  
  
"Inferno Inumon, devil hound digimon in the perfect level. His attack are Inferno Tornado and Fire Howl." Said Phillipe as Inferno Inumon flew to Saint Galgomon's direction.   
  
  
  
  
Saint Galgomon threw many missiles at him but Inferno Inumon used his Fire Howl to destroy the barrage. Then, he flew high above Saint Galgomon, and he dove down towards him at high speeds in a spiral movement.   
  
  
  
  
"Inferno Tornado!!" yelled Inferno Inumon as he became a black fire tornado.   
  
  
  
  
Inferno Inumon's attack hit the spiral that was making Saint Galgomon evil. Saint Galgomon returned to his Terriermon form. Inferno Inumon got him before he could hit the ground. He landed in front of his human partner and friends.   
  
  
  
  
"Terriermon? Is he..." Began Shuichon as Himura checked the bunny digimon.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Said Himura to Shuichon who smiled with tears in her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, for saving Terriermon, Himura-kun. Thank you too, Inferno Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, are you all right?" asked Cerberumon, worried while Shuichon groaned in pain. She realized she must have some broken ribs.   
  
  
  
  
Then, a light surrounded them. When they opened their eyes, they realized they were in a totally different place. It wasn't dark, and cold. It was a shiny, beautiful valley. They didn't know where they were.   
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Paradise Valley, Digimon Tamers." Said a voice.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
  
  
  
Preview:   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Seraphimon, how we can save Jenrya from Kuzuhamon?   
  
  
  
  
Seraphimon: You six must be turn to three; and three must turn to one to defeat the one who stole the place from the real successor of Anubimon.   
  
  
  
  
Himura: What the heck does that mean?   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon: Don't speak that way in front of an angel, Himura.   
  
  
  
  
Phillipe: The final battle has begun. Jaguarmon and I are ready to face whatever comes!   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers - Escape from the Underworld: The saga of final battle: the arrow of justice of Dianamon! 


	6. The saga of final battle: the arrow of j...

Digimon Tamers: Escape from the Underworld   
  
  
Chapter5- The saga of final battle: the arrow of justice of Dianamon!   
  
  
  
  
The tamers and the digimon looked up and they saw a armored angel. Phillipe got his D-arc.   
  
  
  
  
"Seraphimon- holy angel digimon in the ultimate level. His attack is 7th heaven." Said Phillipe, checking his digivice.   
  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you again, Seraphimon-sama." Said Inferno Inumon as he returned to his Inumon form.   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon, don't tell me you already knew this digimon?" asked Himura, totally surprised, as Inumon nodded.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, before I met you I used to live here. I got a second chance to go back to the digital world but I decided to stay here for a while before returning. When I saw you that you were badly wounded, I came to you to take care of your wounds and the rest you know." Said Inumon to the others.   
  
  
  
  
"Wait! Are you telling us there's a paradise somewhere in the underworld?" asked Himura. Inumon nodded. "Why the heck didn't you ever tell me?" asked Himura, mad at Inumon for keeping it secret from him.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, young Tsubasa, to answer your question, he never told you because he was afraid of that Kuzuhamon would find out about this place. Here is part of Anubimon's dominion, but I protect this place and I send every digimon here to Anubimon if he or she wants to go back to the digital world. Here is the place where all the digimon with a pure heart can rest until if they want to go back where they from. I wanted to take you here but it was impossible to me because your heart was full of sadness, anger, fear, and hopelessness. You heart needs to be at peace for me to take you there." Explained Seraphimon to the digimon and the tamers.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon groaned in pain as Seraphimon took them to the palace to take care of their wounds.   
  
  
The palace was huge and beautiful. Inside, a Wizardmon cared for Terriermon and Shuichon's wounds while his twin, Sorcerermon, gave Himura some bandages to cover the left side of his face again.   
  
  
  
  
"You know, the underworld is a strange place. It reminds me of the Hades Underworld in the Greek myths." Remarked Phillipe as Himura was still looking at the mirror, putting bandages on his head.   
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that, Phillipe?" asked Himura curiously.   
  
  
  
  
"Hades is the god of Underworld in the Greek myths. His underworld has two parts, a hell and a paradise. The only difference here is that the dominion belongs to Anubimon and Anubis is the god of death of Egyptian myths." explained Phillipe.   
  
  
  
  
Then, they heard Shuichon crying, "What has she done to my brother?!" They rushed to the room where Shuichon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Cerberumon and Seraphimon were. Himura, Phillipe and their digimon realized the big mirror in the wall was showing an image of a teen boy wounded and chained up on a wall. Shuichon rushed to outside of the castle, Himura was about to follow her when Cerberumon stopped him.   
  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone for a while. She wants be alone." Said Cerberumon coldly to Himura.   
  
  
  
  
"Uh. Can somebody tell me what just happened?" asked Jaguarmon as the image of mirror vanished as Seraphimon sighed.   
  
  
  
  
"The boy you saw in the mirror was Shuichon's brother. He was tortured by Kuzuhamon." Explained Seraphimon, now they could understand why Shuichon was so nervous. Himura understood Shuichon's feelings completely. If something were to happen to Minako, he would be outraged. He realized with a pang of guilt that that Terriermon was sad because he felt he had failed his partner.   
  
  
  
  
It was night in the paradise Valley. Shuichon was sitting in a Sakura tree. She wanted to kill Kuzuhamon with her own hands. She wanted to take revenge for what she had done with Jenrya.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon?" Shuichon looked at her side and she saw Cerberumon. He went over to her and he sat down by her side, he could felt she was still upset after seeing what happened to her brother. One part of him felt it was his fault for what happened to him.   
  
  
  
  
"Sorry for what happened to your brother, Shuichon." That was all Cerberumon could say to her.   
  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault, Cerberumon. It all Kuzuhamon's. I only want to make her pay for what she has done!" said Shuichon angrily.   
  
  
  
  
Cerberumon was going to say something but his eyes caught sight of Shuichon's curled fists at her side. Blood was dripping from where her nails had dug into her palm in an attempt to restrain herself.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, I know I shouldn't say that but I want to tell you if something happens." Then, Shuichon looked at him confused as he finally said. "I love you. I know you like Himura, and he likes you as well but I couldn't keep myself anymore. I know I'm just a digimon but . . . but . . . if you are happy with him, I'm going be happy for you." he couldn't keep it in anymore, he just cried. Shuichon hugged her arms around his neck and she cried too. She was thankful for his friendship with her and said sorry for never knowing about his feelings for her.   
  
  
  
  
In the morning, the tamers and their digimon woke up early. Seraphimon would send them to the Anubis Pyramid. Before he sent them, he gave them some warnings.   
  
  
  
  
"Before I send you to the pyramid, I need warn you about something very important. To defeat your enemy you six must turn three, and three must turn one." Said Seraphimon as the tamers and the digimon looked at the great angel in confusion.   
  
  
  
  
"Uh . . . Monsieur Seraphimon, I think we didn't understand what you mean by that." said Jaguarmon as Seraphimon chucked kindly.   
  
  
  
  
"In the battle you're going to find out. Now, you should go." Said Seraphimon as he opened the portal and they crossed it.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon, Himura, Phillipe and the digimon realized they were in a dark place. Cerberumon knew that place. He said they were near Anubis' Pyramid. The digimon began to growl, and Phillipe asked what was wrong.   
  
  
  
  
"There's a digimon coming this way, Phillipe. This one is powerful . . . maybe . . ." before Jaguarmon could finish, a huge black dragon with ten bat wings and red eyes appeared in front of the group. Himura got his D-arc.   
  
  
  
  
"Dark Dramon, devil dragon digimon, virus type. Ultimate level, her attacks are: twister fire, inferno fire." Said Himura as he checked his digivice.   
  
  
  
  
"You will not come to anywhere from here unless you defeat me. If you want to get to Kuzuhamon-sama, you need defeat three digimon before you get to the pyramid." Said Dark Dramon to the tamers.   
  
  
  
  
Before Himura and Shuichon do something, Phillipe stopped them. He said he would take care of Dark Dramon while they got to the pyramid. Himura questioned about that but Phillipe said they didn't have much time and he had some business with the digimon. Himura and Shuichon, with Terriermon and Lopmon on her shoulders, rode on Cerberumon. Inumon told to him to be careful with Dark Dramon while they made their escape. Before Dark Dramon could do anything, Catramon attacked her with her scythe. Dark Dramon roared in pain, and Phillipe yelled at her in anger.   
  
  
  
  
"You may have evolved but I recognize you, Lady Devimon!!" yelled Phillipe in pure rage as Dark Dramon chucked evilly.   
  
  
  
  
"I remember you now. You were the human that I made love to." Said Dark Dramon to Phillipe   
  
  
  
  
"Love? You raped me! I never forgot that day, but now I have a chance to defeat you and pay back what you did to me." Shouted Phillipe as Dark Dramon laughed at him.   
  
  
  
  
Catramon attacked Dark Dramon. Phillipe used a power changer card to help her digimon by making her a little stronger. Dark Dramon was getting mad and she threw her Inferno Fire attack at Catramon. Phillipe used Taomon's card to help his friend. But even with the barrier, Dark Dramon was too powerful to her. Catramon evolves back to Jaguarmon and she fell hard onto the ground. Phillipe rushed to her to see if she was okay.   
  
  
  
  
"Jaguarmon! Are you alright?" said Phillipe in tears as Jaguarmon looked at him in pain.   
  
  
  
  
"Pardonnez moi, Phillipe. She's too strong for me." Said Jaguarmon groaning in pain.   
  
  
  
  
"No, it's not your fault, mon ami." Said Phillipe as he hugged his digimon, crying.   
  
  
  
  
"How beautiful. So, you don't mind if you both die together. INFERNO FIRE!" yelled Dark Dramon.   
  
  
  
  
As the flames were coming towards at them, without realizing, Phillipe's D-arc began to shine strongly. That blinded Dark Dramon for a few moments.   
  
  
  
  
Matrix evolution   
  
  
  
  
"MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Yelled Phillipe, holding his digivice up as a purple light erased his clothes and he began to fuse his body with Jaguarmon's.   
  
  
  
  
"JAGUARMOM Ã‰VOLVEZ TO..."   
  
  
  
  
Jaguarmon's body changed to a human woman's body with long brown hair tied in the middle. A white beam of light surrounded her body and now she was wearing a white chest armor that resembled a mythical warrior's. She had black pants, long white boots, and short while gloves-- both with a purple gem -- and a white helmet in the shape of a feline head. She was wearing a red cape that billowed out behind in the slight breeze.   
  
  
  
  
"DIANAMON!"   
  
  
  
  
Dark Dramon couldn't believe what she saw, Jaguarmon evolved to her ultimate form but she didn't see Phillipe around.   
  
  
  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Why am I naked?!" asked Phillipe, totally confused as he realized he was in a void, inside of a purple ball. He had become Data.   
  
  
  
  
"Phillipe, are you ok?" asked Jaguarmon's voice.   
  
  
  
  
"Jaguarmon! What happened?" asked Phillipe to Jaguarmon's voice.   
  
  
  
  
"I really don't know. But I think we fused. I mean, we're in same body. But believe it or not, I'm in my ultimate form." That surprised Phillipe. He wished to see what Jaguarmon's ultimate looked like but he was a little embarrassed. After all, he was inside of a female body, and all naked no less! Jaguarmon told him to not worry, she can't see his body but she can hear and feel him inside of her. "Let's finish her off!" Yelled Jaguarmon. Phillipe agreed with her.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. How did she evolve to her ultimate? But I am still stronger than you!" yelled Dark Dramon to Dianamon.   
  
  
  
  
"Let's see, Dark Dramon." Said Dianamon to her.   
  
  
  
  
She took a bow from her jewel in her right glove. Dark Dramon shoot more fire at her but Dianamon jumped away from the flames. A golden aura covered Dianamon's body and in the bow appeared an arrow of pure energy.   
  
  
  
  
"ARROW OF JUSTICE!" yelled Dianamon, launching the arrow at Dark Dramon.   
  
  
  
  
Her arrow hit in the heart of Dark Dramon. The evil dragon digimon yelled in pain as she became pieces of data.   
  
  
Dianamon landed on the ground as Dark Dramon was completely deleted. She glowed and became, once again, Jaguarmon and Phillipe. Phillipe looked at himself and he realized he was wearing his clothes again.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. I really became a digimon" whispered Phillipe, amazed, as Jaguarmon smiled at him.   
  
  
  
  
"No, we became one body and one heart, Phill." Said Jaguarmon to her human partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey when since do you call me Phill?" asked Phillipe as Jaguarmon chucked.   
  
  
  
  
"Since now. I think that's what Seraphimon meant by we six must turn into three and we three must turn into one. He meant we have to fuse to defeat Kuzuhamon." Said Jaguarmon as she smiled to Phillipe again. Phillipe just nodded to her.   
  
  
  
  
"I think you're right. You know what, Jaguarmon? Let's go join up with Himura, Shuichon and the other digimon. Just like mom said once to me: together we win, apart we fall." Said Himura as he and Jaguarmon began to run in the direction of the pyramid.   
  
  
  
  
Preview.   
  
  
  
  
Himura: Shuichon, I want you go ahead without me. I will take this clown. Later we will be able to reach you   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: Please, be careful. I don't want lose a friend.   
  
  
  
  
Piedmon: HÃ¡ hÃ¡ hÃ¡! Do you really think you can defeat me with that underdog of yours, brat?   
  
  
  
  
Inumon: We're going to defeat you, you can count on that!   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Escape From The Underworld - The Saga of The Final Battle: The Dark Knight of Fire! Youkai Inumon! 


	7. The saga of final battle: the dark knigh...

Digimon tamers: Escape from the Underworld   
  
  
Chapter6: The saga of final battle: the dark knight of fire- Youkai Inumon   
  
  
  
  
Jenrya groaned in pain as he saw Kuzuhamon in front of him. He glared at her as he remembered all the pain she did to him. Beside of being whipped for many hours, she forced him to remember the worst memories of his past. The day when his father lied to him, the day he had beaten a boy when he was little, and the day of slapping Shuichon.   
  
  
  
  
"Your sister is coming to rescue you." Said Kuzuhamon as she showed Jenrya images of Shuichon with the twin digimon Lopmon & Terriermon, riding on a Cerberumon with bandaged boy riding on another dog digimon by her side.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon! And who's that boy? If he did something with my sister...." began Jenrya as Kuzuhamon sighed. After all, a big brother's instinct is strong when it comes to young sisters.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, you should be more worried about Piedmon than the bandaged boy. They are in his sights by now. As a tamer, you should know how powerful Piedmon is." Said Kuzuhamon, laughing. Jenrya was worried. He knew how strong a Piedmon was. The image vanished from his view.   
  
  
  
  
"I just wanted do a little thing with you before your sister arrives," Said Kuzuhamon. Jenrya didn't like the sound of that at all.   
  
  
  
  
While they were running, Hell Inumon felt something in the air. It was danger. He jumped and he used his Black Thunder attack. Daggers fall on the ground as a voice came out of nowhere.   
  
  
  
  
"Amazing. That's the first time an adult digimon escaped my attack!" They all realized that the voice came from a digimon they knew very well. He appeared on the anime show once. Piedmon.   
  
  
  
  
Himura knew how powerful Piedmon was. He wanted to save Shuichon's brother sooner, but Piedmon could delay them. He came to an important decision.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, go ahead." Said Himura as Shuichon looked at him, bewildered.   
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that, Himura?" asked Shuichon.   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichon, I want you go ahead without me. I will take this clown. Later we will be able to reach you." Replied Himura.   
  
  
  
  
But Shuichon didn't like the idea. She didn't wanted to leave her friend alone, just like she'd done with Phillipe. Himura slowly looked into her eyes. Then, his lips touched hers. Their Digimon's jaws dropped open in astonishment.   
  
  
  
  
"I survived four incredibly long years here and I will survive this fight for you because . . . I love you, Shuichon." Said Himura, making Shuichon blush.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon's heart was beating very quickly. Cerberumon was furious, but he'd known about their feelings for each other. Terriermon was totally surprised but also mad. Hell Inumon wished that he had a video camera handy, to record his partner's very first kiss with the girl he loved. Lopmon was crying, for his little Shuichon was growing up in front of his very eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"Just wait until this is over, I'm gonna tell Jenrya, young lady!" Said Terriermon to Shuichon. Shuichon got on Cerberumon's back and said:   
  
  
  
  
"Tell him about this, and I'm going to tell him about your little secret." Said Shuichon to Terriermon. Now Terriermon was quiet.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon rode on Cerberumon and they dashed away. Piedmon tried to stop them but Hell Inumon stopped him to throw more swords. Himura slashed his Blue card on his digivice, as Hell Inumon became Inferno Inumon. Then, Inferno Inumon and Piedmon began to battle.   
  
  
  
  
"Why is such a powerful virus tamed by a mere human? You could be much stronger without him." Piedmon said as he was fighting with Inferno Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
"Just because I'm a Virus doesn't mean I'm evil. Because of that I lost someone very dear to me." Said Inferno Inumon as Himura made a confused face.   
  
  
  
  
Inferno Inumon was always judged for being a virus type. He remembered like it were yesterday, that terrible day where a very dear person died before he met Himura.   
  
  
  
  
~ Inumon's POV ~   
  
  
  
  
Before I met Himura and the others, I used to live on the Howling Mountains, v place where canine type digimon live. The problem was that all of the other canines were Data and Vaccine-- I was the only one who was a virus. The only virus Digimon in all of the Howling Mountains.   
  
  
  
  
My body hurt a lot as Garurumon and his bullies, two Dobermon, had just attacked me. I was in my cave all alone and I yelped when something went touched my wound. I looked back and I saw Ginger the Huskymon with a wet towel. She looked at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"Garurumon hurt you again, didn't he?" asked Huskymon to me. I didn't say anything but she knew that he did. Then I sat and looked at her.   
  
  
  
  
"That's really nothing Ginger. I'm fine. You should not visit me anymore, you can get in trouble with Fenrirmon because of me." I told her. But she just sighed.   
  
  
  
  
"I don't care what he says. Just because you're a virus . . . that doesn't mean you're evil. Look at Zhuqiamon. He's a virus and a few of his devas are virus as well and they aren't evil, well at least when they aren't confused." She said to me. She had a good point about that but the problem is the other digimon. Ginger's little sister Cubbymon came into my cave. The little in training digimon came over to us, saying always the same question.   
  
  
  
  
"Sis, when will you and Inumon get married?" asked Cubbymon as Ginger and I blushed. Ginger always told her little sister that we were just friends, nothing more. Of course, I wanted more. I chucked kindly as Ginger was arguing with her little sister about her questions on us getting together. Ginger was a husky digimon with a beautiful white and ginger hair. Because of that we all called her Ginger.   
  
  
  
  
But there came a day where everything changed. Our birthplace was attacked by a digimon. Devimon was his name. He destroyed Fenrirmon, the leader of our pack. I tried to keep him from killing and absorbing the digimon but he caught me with his Devil touch. When he was preparing to finish me off, I heard a cry.   
  
  
  
  
"Ice knives!"   
  
  
  
  
I only saw Ginger attacking Devimon to save me. I yelled for her to run but she said she would never abandon me. Just then, I witnessed something horrific. I saw Devimon's hand violently impale Ginger's body. She fell on the ground as she began to be deleted as Devimon began to absorb her. Her last words before she was absorbed completely were "I love you, Inumon."   
  
  
  
  
Tears rolled down in my face as I howled in sadness and fury. My rage was enough to rip Devimon's arm off, the one that was still holding me. Devimon cried in pain as I slashed his chest. I was becoming even stronger as my rage was building up when . . .   
  
  
  
  
"INUMON SHINKA . . . HELL INUMON" I transformed to my adult form for the very first time before I evolved with Himura's help. I attacked and bit him when I finally used Black Flames on Devimon to delete him once and for all.   
  
  
  
  
For some strange reason, I evolved back to my child form but I was pretty weak and wounded because of Devimon's attack as I knelt, breathing hard. All the digimon were looking at me with sadness as the little Cubbymon rushed towards me to see if I was ok. But I wasn't.   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon, are you ok?" asked Cubbymon as I fell on the on the ground and looked at her sad blue eyes. Her eyes went wider when I began to be deleted.   
  
  
  
  
"Cubbymon, take care of yourself." That all I said to her while I was completely deleted. I heard Cubbymon crying out my name.   
  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I saw Anubimon in front of me, saying that I had a second chance to go back where I came from. But I didn't want to. Without Ginger there, I could never go back where I was always hated for being different. Anubimon told me that I could go to the paradise, where Seraphimon ruled. I accepted his proposal to help Seraphimon keep the peace there before I found out a child was deadly wounded in another part of Hell. It was Himura.   
  
  
  
  
Since I met Himura, I have become stronger, not because of his Digivice or something like that, it was our friendship that made me stronger. That was the reason why Himura survived for those four years. And when Shuichon showed up in his life, I could see them as Ginger and myself in the Howling Mountains. Like us, they fell in love but the difference was that I never told my loved one my true feelings.   
  
  
  
  
Now I am here, in my perfect form, fighting with this clown. But because of his sword attack, one of the swords hit me and I de-evolved.   
  
  
  
  
~ End Inumon's POV ~   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon!" yelled Himura as he went towards his partner.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura, I can still fight with this clown." Said Inumon as Himura got him before he would fall on the ground.   
  
  
  
  
"You can't fight with Piedmon, but we can, together we're going to defeat him." Said Himura as his digivice began to glow strongly. The light blinded Piedmon as Himura was holding up his D-arc.   
  
  
  
  
Matrix evolution   
  
  
  
  
"MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Yelled Himura, holding his digivice up as an indigo light erased his clothes and he began to fuse his body with Inumon's.   
  
  
  
  
"INUMON SHINKA . . ."   
  
  
His body changed to a human's with armor. His long dog body was sprayed with beams of fire as parts of the armor were being placed on his body. A helmet in the shape of a dog covered his face. A pair of twin katana swords was placed on his back.   
  
  
  
  
"YOUKAI INUMON!"   
  
  
  
  
Himura opened his eyes and he realized he was inside of an indigo ball, in a void. He realized his clothes and bandages were gone.   
  
  
  
  
"Himura, what happened with us?" asked Inumon's voice.   
  
  
  
  
"I think we fused. You're an ultimate, aren't you? Lopmon told us that Shuichon's brother had to fuse with Terriermon to become Saint Galgomon. I think that's what happened with us." Explained Himura to Inumon.   
  
  
  
  
Piedmon didn't look scared. He was happy to find someone with his power level to fight with the swords. He used his trump sword attack once more. Youkai Inumon quickly pulled out his own swords and he deleted Piedmon's attack in Rurouni Kenshin's style.   
  
  
  
  
"Let's finish this fight once for all." Said Youkai Inumon as he put his swords together. He jumped high into the air as the blades began to glow.   
  
  
  
  
"BLADES OF INFERNO!" yelled Youkai Inumon as the beams of fire coming from the swords deleted Piedmon.   
  
  
  
  
Youkai Inumon evolved back to Inumon and Himura. Himura's clothes returned but the bandages had gone. They heard Phillipe riding on Saber Jaguarmon behind them.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what happened here? . . .Where's Shuichon?" asked Phillipe as he was looking around, trying to find his friend Shuichon.   
  
  
  
  
"Inumon and I had fused to become Youkai Inumon to defeat Piedmon. Shuichon went ahead with Cerberumon and the twin bunnies." Explained Himura as Phillipe and Saber Jaguarmon's eyes opened wide.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, we had fused too. We Became Dianamon, a holy amazon digimon." Said Saber Jaguarmon as Phillipe blushed deeply in embarrassment, because he was fused with his digimon. Inumon realized why he was blushing.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey Phillipe, there's no reason to be embarrassed. You human boys came from a human female body, anyway, did you not?" asked Inumon as Himura sweatdropped and Phillipe fell to the ground in exasperation. Although deep down, they agreed with him.   
  
  
  
  
"Now, let's go now. Shuichon might need our help to defeat some ultimate digimon," said Himura as the digimon and Phillipe nodded to him.   
  
  
  
  
Preview.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: This is Cherubimon, an ultimate virus digimon!   
  
  
  
  
Lopmon: Together, we can defeat that fallen angel.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichon: MATRIX EVOLUTION!   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers- Escape from the Underworld: The Saga of Final Battle: Cherubimon vs. Cherubimon 


	8. the saga of final battle: Cherubimon vs ...

Escape from the underworld  
Chapter7- the saga of final battle: Cherubimon vs. Cherubimon.  
By: Youkai Youko.  
  
Shuichon was riding on Cerberumon while he ran as fast as he could. The Japanese/Chinese girl was very worried about her friends and her brother. She was hoping that her friends were all right, and unharmed.  
  
"Shuichon, Mo-Mantai. Himura and the others are okay." Said Lopmon to his tamer.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" shouted Terriermon. Shuichon just could smile at the twin Digimon.  
  
Cerberumon was still quiet since his witnessing of the kissing scene, and Shuichon knew the reason why he was so quiet about that. She still was a little embarrassed about a digimon like Cerberumon falling in love with her. Luckily for Shuichon, Terriermon didn't know about that because he would probably turn it into a big scandal or something.  
  
"Jen, hold on a little more. I'm coming!" thought Shuichon.  
  
Kuzuhamon was sitting on her throne while she was watching Shuichon and the digimon running in her direction. She wasn't worried, because all the ultimate digimon that were in the way of the Pyramid would fight them away-- and the last one was especially powerful. Even if those two boys arrived in time to help the girl, they wouldn't have enough power to defeat him.   
  
Meanwhile, the boys were riding on their own digimon. On the way Phillipe told Himura what happened with him before he met Shuichon and him.  
  
"So, that Dark Dramon you fought was the same digimon who attacked you but in her ultimate form?" asked Himura. Phillipe nodded silently.  
  
"But that's impossible. I mean, remember what Cerberumon told us? He told us that no digimon could have the power to evolve here. Only the digimon with human partners can evolve here." Said Himura to Phillipe. They looked very confused. Saber Jaguarmon told them that Cerberumon had said Kuzuhamon destroyed all the ultimate digimon to get the power to rule the underworld. Then, they heard a blast a few miles away from them.  
  
"Shuichon must fighting the last ultimate in our way. Let's go!" yelled Hell Inumon as he and Saber Jaguarmon ran faster.  
  
Shuichon was staring at a big, black, rabbit digimon. She knew that digimon and she really didn't need to check her D-arc to see its data. Cherubimon- the dark angel digimon and Lopmon's dark ultimate. Terriermon wished he could evolve to his ultimate to help Shuichon.  
  
"Be careful Lopmon. He's your dark ultimate form." Said Shuichon as she slashed a blue card on her D-arc.  
  
"Lopmon Shinka... Antiramon!" Lopmon had evolved to his perfect form as he transformed his hand into axes. Cerberumon went to his side.  
  
"I'm going to help you, Antiramon. At least with two perfect digimon we have a better chance to fight against an ultimate." Said Cerberumon.  
  
"You mean four perfect Digimon have a better chance than two!" said a voice as Catramon and Inferno Inumon landed beside of them.   
  
Shuichon looked at behind her and she saw Himura and Phillipe running towards her. She smiled in happiness when she saw her friends were alive and well.  
  
"Himura-kun! Phillipe-kun! You're alive!" said Shuichon hugging Phillipe and Himura, crying in happiness.  
  
"Hey, I told ya that I would survive from Piedmon, don't you?" asked Himura to Shuichon, smiling at her.  
  
"And that digimon will not survive that battle. A virus Cherubimon? Hey Cerberumon, by the way was there any virus Cherubimon here before Kuzuhamon was in the power of ruling this world?" asked Phillipe to Cerberumon.  
  
Cerberumon thought about this for a moment. He realized that there wasn't any virus Cherubimon on the Underworld. There were only Piedmon, a Dark Dramon and Kuzuhamon. Cerberumon thoughts were interrupted as Cherubimon attacked them.  
  
"Inferno Tornado!" yelled Inferno Inumon as he became a black tornado of fire and crossed through Cherubimon body, making a big hole on his belly.  
  
The tamers cheered up but Antiramon warned them that it wasn't over yet. Shuichon, Himura and Phillipe gasped as the hole on Cherubimon's belly was closing in the front or their eyes. Cherubimon just chucked evilly.  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Inferno Inumon.  
"Dude, he looks like that Cherubimon on that Digimon 02 Adventure movie- The Golden Digimentals. Whenever the digimon attacked, Cherubimon healed too fast and shot some black ball things." Remarked Terriermon.  
  
"I can heal fast, little bunny." Cherubimon finally spoke. His voice was deep but also creepy and dark. "It's amazing how you three were the only ones to survive for long time in this world. Usually humans only live about two or three days." Said Cherubimon to the tamers. " But this battle is one you most definitely will not survive!" said Cherubimon as his evil eyes began to glow.  
  
Suddenly, Himura, Shuichon, Phillipe were floating in the air. The digimon gasped in horror as Cherubimon was juggling with the tamers. It was as if they were balls, not living beings.  
  
"Come on then, digimon. Why don't you attack me?" asked Cherubimon to the digimon.  
  
The digimon didn't wanted to risk the lives of their human partners. Himura yelled to Inferno Inumon that he shouldn't to worry about him but he must save Shuichon and Phillipe. Phillipe yelled to Catramon to attack Cherubimon with all her power. Shuichon yelled to Antiramon and Cerberumon to defeat Cherubimon without worrying about her and to try and save her friends and her brother, who was being held as Kuzuhamon's prisoner.  
  
"You three have noble hearts. But that same nobility will not save you from your destiny!" said Cherubimon as he was opening his mouth. The tamers yelled in fear as Antiramon jumped to try to save them. But Cherubimon ate him and the tamers.  
  
"NOO!!" yelled Cerberumon as tears were rolling down on his face in anger.  
  
Shuichon woke up and she realized she wasn't on the underworld anymore, she was in a totally different place. It was beautiful grassland with a blue sky, gorgeous flowers and a lake with crystal clear waters. She saw Himura, Phillipe and Lopmon unconscious. Shuichon tried to remember what happened, then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind and she saw her brother Jenrya, smiling at her.  
  
"Jenrya? But how? Didn't Kuzuhamon capture you?" asked Shuichon, totally confused.  
  
"Thanks to you and your friends, Kuzuhamon was defeated once for all. Thank you for saving me." Said Jenrya to Shuichon. But the young Japanese/Chinese girl was still lost. Then, she realized that Jaguarmon, Inumon and Cerberumon weren't around.  
  
"Jen-nii-chan, where's Inumon, Jaguarmon, Terriermon and Cerberumon?" asked Shuichon to her older brother. Jenrya looked down at her sadly.  
  
"Those digimon sacrificed themselves to save us from Kuzuhamon. She's gone thanks to them. I'm sorry." Said Jenrya as Shuichon cried and hugged her brother. Jenrya was trying to comfort her.  
  
Himura and Phillipe finally woke up. The last thing they remember that Cherubimon had eaten them. They saw Shuichon hugging a boy a little older than her. Phillipe remarked that he must be Shuichon's brother, Jenrya. Then, Himura realized that something was very wrong.  
  
"Phillipe, is it just me, or does Shuichon's brother have a different reflection on the lake?" asked Himura as Phillipe realized that Jenrya had a totally different reflection on the surface of the lake. It wasn't Jenrya on the reflection of surface's lake; it was an Antiramon. He was a little different of Shuichon's partner but it was an Antiramon. The boys tried to cry to warn Shuichon but somehow they couldn't.  
  
Then, Jenrya asked to Shuichon to look at the lake's surface and she did what he asked to her. Shuichon realized that she was seeing herself a little younger. An image of herself as a seven-year-old child, to be exact. Shuichon didn't understand what was happening there.  
  
"Remember when you were younger, I hug you like this whenever you cry because you were afraid from something or you had nightmares? I always was there to comfort you." Said Jenrya hugging Shuichon as she noticed that his reflection on the lake was a virus version of her partner on the perfect form.  
  
"You're not Jenrya! Let me go!" yelled Shuichon as she tried to run but the fake Jenrya hugged strongly as he slowly was changing into a virus version of Antiramon.  
  
"My little baby sister." Said the virus Antiramon. Shuichon felt her body falling asleep as Antiramon was absorbing her into him.  
  
The boys' eyes widened in horror and they tried to get up to help Shuichon. But something wasn't allowing them to get up. Phillipe realized that Lopmon was still unconscious near his feet.  
  
"Pardonne-moi, Lopmon! But someone has to save Shuichon!" Said Phillipe as he kicked Lopmon on the head. Lopmon woke up pretty angry.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" asked Lopmon, cranky.  
  
"Forget about that! Save Shuichon from that rabbit freak before it's too late!" yelled Himura in panic. Lopmon gasped as he saw Shuichon being absorbed by Antiramon. Lopmon rushed to Shuichon and he got hold of her hand.  
  
"Hey, leave my tamer alone you freaky bunny wannabe!" shouted Lopmon as he was trying pulling Shuichon out from Antiramon's body. But the absorption was too strong for him to halt. Before long, Shuichon was completely enveloped in Antiramon's body.  
  
"Nothing can separate us now," said Antiramon smiling, but his smiling was somehow warm and not evil. Lopmon was in a state of panic.  
  
"Destroy the reflection on the lake now!" shouted Phillipe to Lopmon.  
  
Lopmon didn't understand what Phillipe meant by that. Then, he realized that the reflection of the lake was Antiramon holding a seven-year-old version of Shuichon. Lopmon used his attack on the lake to destroy the reflection. After that, Shuichon's body was separated from Antiramon's body and the boys could finally move their bodies.  
Shuichon gasped for air and she was quivering in fear. Himura and Phillipe rushed over Shuichon to see if she was okay.   
  
"Hey Shuichon. Are you all right?" asked Himura as Shuichon looked at Antiramon with a very angry face.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for using Jenrya's image to kill me! I promised to myself that I would save Jenrya from Kuzuhamon and we would all go back home safe," said Shuichon as her digivice began to glow brightly. Shuichon held up her D-arc. The boys knew what was going to happen.  
  
Matrix Evolution  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" yelled Shuichon, holding up her D-arc as a light had erased her clothes and she began to fuse with Lopmon.  
  
"Lopmon Shinka...!" Lopmon grew larger, with pink fur replacing his usual brown. A piece of cloth similar to a jester's neck ring appeared around his neck. A pair of golden rings appeared on his ears.  
  
"Cherubimon!!" yelled the new ultimate digimon.  
  
Meanwhile, the perfect digimon and Terriermon looked at the evil Cherubimon was acting weird. When his opened his month, a beam of light blinded them for a moment. When the light disappeared, the digimon could see another Cherubimon, but the vaccine version, holding Himura and Phillipe.  
"Himura!" yelled Inferno Inumon happy.  
  
"Phillipe!" yelled Catramon happily as Cherubimon knelt and he put the boys gently on the ground.  
  
"Where's Shuichon?" asked Cerberumon worried as the boys smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, she's okay. She fused with her partner to become the good Cherubimon." Explained Phillipe as Himura got his D-arc to check Cherubimon's data.  
  
"Cherubimon. A great angel digimon on the ultimate level. His attacks are Lightning Spear and Heaven's Judgement." Said Himura after reading his digivice.  
  
Inside of the good Cherubimon, Shuichon knew she had never felt something so warm and calm. That was probably the same feeling that Jenrya had felt when he fused with Terriermon to Saint Galgomon for the first time.  
  
"I never thought that one day we would fuse, Lopmon." Said Shuichon, extremely happy for fusing with her digimon.  
  
"Me too. Now let's defeat that freak Cherubimon!" Said Lopmon to Shuichon, who was inside of a pink data ball.  
  
The digimon and the boys couldn't believe that they were seeing; two Cherubimon but one was a virus type and the other one was a vaccine type. Both were ready to do the same special attack.   
  
"Heaven's Judgement!" yelled both the Cherubimon as they threw the assault at each other in the same instant. The attack was strong enough to create a big windstorm. The digimon and the boys couldn't see because of the smoky wind.   
  
"Hey Shuichon, wake up."  
  
Shuichon slowly opened her eyes and she saw Himura and Phillipe leaning over her her. They helped Shuichon to sit.  
  
"Wow, what happened? The last thing I remember was that I fused with Lopmon." Said Shuichon as both boys smiled. Lopmon jumped to Shuichon's lap.  
  
"Shuichon! I was so worried about you. You were unconscious for about two hours." Said Lopmon as a tear of happiness rolled down his face.  
  
"We all are happy that you're fine now, Shuichon. Hungry?" asked Inumon giving an apple to Shuichon as she accepted it.  
  
"What happened with the evil Cherubimon?" asked Shuichon.  
  
"You and Lopmon defeated him. I felt like I was on an episode of Dragon Ball Z when you and Cherubimon attacked at the same time with the evil Cherubimon. I thought one at moment I was going to die because of the impact of the two attacks." Explained Phillipe to Shuichon.  
  
"Well guys, I have to tell you something very important. To answer that question you made to me, Phillipe, there was no Cherubimon before Kuzuhamon was in the power. To tell the truth, the ultimate digimon that you fought didn't exist before Kuzuhamon was in the power, that includes Kuzuhamon." Said Cerberumon as the tamers and the digimon gasped in surprise.  
  
"But that's impossible, you said that no digimon could evolve here, even when Anubimon was in the power. Only digimon with human partners could evolve!" snapped Jaguarmon to the three-headed dog.  
  
"But if there wasn't any Kuzuhamon here before Anubimon went to the D-reaper war, how did a Kuzuhamon get here and take the place of Anubimon?" asked Inumon as Cerberumon answered that he really didn't know how. Then, Shuichon got up and she looked at to the horizon where she could see the Anubis Pyramid from afar.  
  
"Well, how about we ask Kuzuhamon herself?" said Shuichon, still looking at the pyramid.  
  
  
  
Preview:  
  
Shuichon: Jen-nii-chan why you attacking me? It's me, Shuichon!  
  
Himura: Inumon, what are you doing? We're partners  
  
Phillipe: Huh? Lines? What the...  
  
Kuzuhamon: This time I'll make sure that you're going to suffer a slow and painful death!  
  
Digimon tamers: Escape from the underworld- the saga of final battle: One for all and all for one! Here comes Noble Dramon! 


	9. epilogue

Digimon Tamers: Escape from the Underworld. Chapter8- the saga of final battle: One for all and all for one! Here comes Noble Dramon!

Kuzuhamon was watching the children and the digimon on her way. She was pretty surprise for those children had got for fair. But she wasn't worried. She was sure that she's going to win, especially with her secret weapon.

Meanwhile that, the children and the digimon were in their way to the Anubis Pyramid. Finally they could face to face Kuzuhamon. They were a little nervous because they don't know how powerful that Kuzuhamon was. Then, they were finally in the front of Anubis Pyramid.

"Is that the pyramid, Cerberumon?" asked Himura as Cerberumon nodded to him.

"No offense but that pyramid remind me a lot of that Munm-Ra's pyramid from the old cartoon Thundercats." Remarked Phillipe as Himura and Shuichon sweet droop for Phillipe's stupid remark.

"Anyway lets just defeat that Kuzuhamon and get out here once for all. I hope Jenrya is still ok." Said Terriermon as the otehrs nodded to him.

The tamers and the digimon entered in the pyramid carefully. They still didn't know about what kind of traps Kuzuhamon had made to them. They got on the throne room. There, they found Jenrya. Shuijon couldn't believe that his brother was just in her front but something was really wrong. Jenrya's eyes were lifeless. Without warning, Jenrya pulled a knifed and he slashed his sister's shoulder. When he was ready to slash again, Inumon protected Shuichon from another attack and he punched Jenrya's stomach. Himura and Phillipe went over to Shuichon to see if she was ok. Then, Inumon realized there's lines around Jenrya's body.

"Hey, there's lines around him!" exclaimed Inumon as the others realized there's really lines around him. Then, they heard a voice laughing. Then, they looked up and they saw Kuzuhamon with lines coming from her fingers.

"I need to congratulations you for getting so far to get here, tamers. I see you already saw my puppet." Said Kuzuhamon smiling evilly.

Then, Inumon could feel the lines around of his body and he begin to move agasit his will. Then, he begin to attack the tamers and the digimon. Himura couldn't believe that his partner was attacking them. Cerberumon tried to attack Kuzuhamon but Kuzuhamon attacked the k-9 with her staff. Then, Inumon holds the likes around of his pulse. "Hell Arrow!" yelled Inumon as the fire came out of Inumon's paws and burning the lines.

Jenrya fall unconscious but before he hit the ground, Cerberumon caught him. Inumon kneed as he breathed hard. Himura went to him to see is he was ok. Shuichon went to his brother if he was ok too.

"Nice work, Inumon." Said Himura as Inumon made a v of victory with his paw.

Jenrya opened his eyes and he saw Shuichon's face. Shuichon smiled and tears of happiness fall down in her face. She hugged her brother as he hugs back to her.

"Jenrya. I'm glad for you ok." Said Shuichon to her older brother.

"The same to me." Said Jenrya as he caress his sister head to calm down her.

The boys and their digimon looked happy for finally Jenrya and Shuichon are together again. The only one that doesn't look happy is Kuzuhamon. The Lee brother and sister got up and they glared at Kuzuhamon.

"It's the time to you pay for what you done to us, Kuzuhamon." Said Himura as he glared at Kuzuhamon.

"And give the rights to Cerberumon. He's the real successor of Anubimon and not you!" shouted Phillipe at Kuzuhamon.

"And it's the time you pay for the lives you toke , Kuzuhamon. Jenrya, this time we're fighting together, brother." Said Shuichon as she took her digivice. The same did Himura and Phillipe did the same. Terriermon said he would take a big surprise.

Matrix Evolution

"MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Yelled Shuichon, Himura, and Phillipe holding up their D'arcs as flashes of light vashined their clothes. Then, they began to fuse with their digimon.

"Lopmon Shinka... Cherubimon!"

"Inumon Shinka... Youkai Inumon!"

"Jaguarmon evolvez to... Dianamon!"

Jenrya's jaw was down as Terriermon chucked and said he was right for Jenrya being surprised. After the shock. Jenrya took his digivice.

"Cherubimon. A great angel digimon on the ultimate level. His attacks are Lightning Spear and Heaven's Judgement. Youkai Inumon. Dark warrior digimon on ultimate level, his attacks are Blades of Inferno and Dark Flame Hound. Dianamon. Holy amazon on ultimate level. Her attacks are Arrow of Justice and Nature Unity." Said Jenrya checking the digimon's data.

"Hey, lets not be behind. Let's do it!" said Terriermon as Jenrya holded his digivice up and they fused to Saint Galgomon.

Kuzuhamon stared at them. She never thought they could evolve so far. Then, the tamers and the digimon could hear sounds of chimes coming from Kuzuhamon's staff. Then, they vanished on the throne room.

The tamers and the digimon realized they were in a different place. They weren't on the pryramd anymore, they were in a kind of desert area. Then, Kuzuhamon stared at them.

"You surprise me for having gone so far. But here is the is edge!" shouted Kuzuhamon as a purple aura was around Kuzuhamon's body.

"Be careful guys. I can feel a powerful dark aura on her." said Cherubimon to the other digimon.

"DEMON HELIX!" Yelled Kuzuhamon as she made two ring beans of fight and she throw at the digimon.

The digimon jumped away from the attack. Kuzuhamon attacked with her silver staff on Dianamon's stomach. Cherubimon and Youkai Inumon winded as Dianamon hit agasit the wall in a mountain.

"Phillipe, are you all right?" asked Jaguarmon's voice to Phillipe.

"Im fine, just a little hurt." Said Phillipe to Jguarmon as Kuzuhamon just laughed.

"Dam it! Dark Flame Hound!" shouted Youkai Inumon as he throw at Kuzuhamon a blazing black hound . But for their surprise, his attack didn't harm her. She smiled evelly as she attacked him with her spectral foxes.

"That bitch! How we can defeat her? No one of our attacks harm her. there's must have something that we can do to defeat her!" shouted Jenrya as Shuichon had remeber something that Seraphimon told them.

To defeat your enemy you six must turn three and three must turn one.

Shuichon had realized before they fused with the digimon, they were six but now they were three. Then, Shuichon widen when she realized what they must do. They need to jogress once more.

"Jenrya, I need you and Saint Galgomon to distract Kuzuhamon for a while. I think I found out how to defeat her." said Shuichon to her brother

"Shuichon, what are you going to do?" asked Jenrya to Shuichon

"For once Jenrya, I need you trust me." Said Shuichon as Jenrya just smiled as nodded to her.

"Let's go Terriermon!" shouted Jenrya as Saint Galgomon began to attack Kuzuhamon.

While Jenrya and Saint Galgomon were fighting against Kuzuhamon, Shuichon and Cherubimon went over to Youkai Inumon and Dianamon to tell them what they should do.

"You mean, we need to fuse to defeat Kuzuhamon? But How?" asked Himura to Shuichon.

"Good question, I don't know how we can do that." Said Shuichon to them. Then Dianamon spoke.

"Maybe we just need believe in ourselves again. That's how we could fuse and became ultimates. We need to find a reason to fuse once more in the deep of your hearts." Said Dianamon as the other digimon agreed with her.

The tamer closed their eyes and they began to think on the people that they love. Himura began to think in his cousin, Minako and their good parents. Phillipe began to think in his parents. Shuichon began to think in her family and friends. Then, the digimon bodies began to glow in a golden color aura as Kuzugamon stopped to attacck Saint Galgomon to see what was happening.

"What the heck going on!" shouted Kuzuhamon as she was blinded by the golden light. When the golden light vanished, on the place where Cherubimon, Youkai Inumon and Dianamon were, there was a humanoid dragon. His skin was in emerald color and he was wearing a gold and silver armor and he had tem golden wings. He had many sapphires on his armor.

Shuichon realized she was now in a golden void ball, along with Himura and Phillipe. They all brushed when the realized they were in the same void all naked.

"I didn't see anything!" shouted the boys closing his eyes. Shuichon was all red when she thought when this battle was over, her brother would kill them.

Kuzuhamon stared at the new digimon. She never felt na aura so powerful that belongs to that digimon. She shouted who the digimon was as he stared at the dark shaman digimon.

"I am Noble Dramon." said Noble Dramon. Jenrya realized the voice of the new digimon were mixed between the voices of Cherubimon, Youkai Inumon and Dianamon. Then the digimon continued to speak. " I am a noble digimon that punishes the ones who make great evil to digimon and human. I will tell just once; Surrender now and give the rights to Cerberumon." Said Noble Dramon as Kuzuhamon just humped.

"Never! I had much trouble to get in the power of this world and I will not let some digimon saying what I should do!" shouted Kuzuhamon as she was already to attack Noble Dramon.

Noble Dramon got a golden sword from the sapphire on his right arm. Noble Dramon blocked Kuzuhamon Attack. With a fast move, Noble Dramon stabbed Kuzuhamon on the stomach as she yelled in pain before she vanished in data. Noble Dramon and Saint Galgomon realized on the place where Kuzuramon was, there was a shiny and tiny red pyramid. Noble Dramon got the pyramid and said to Saint Galglmon to return to Anubis Pyramid.

On the Anubis Pyramid, Himura, Phillipe ,Shuichon and Jenrya had evolved back to themselves. But unlike Terriermon who still was on his child level, Lopmon, Inumon and Jaguarmon had evolved to their babies form; Chocomon- a cute baby digimon in chocolate color, Puppymon- a cute chibi version of a rotwiller dog and Mewmon- a cute pink and white cat creature alike. They explained everything on the battle to Cerberumon.

"So, Kuzuhamon had the Red Pyramid all the time? That's why I couldn't remember a Kuzuhamon getting here, much less that Cherubimon, Piedmon and dark Dramon. That explains a lot of things here." Remarked Cerberumon to the children. "Yeah, now how in the world we make that thing work? You need that device to make you evolve to Anubimon." Said Himura looking at the Red Pyramid on Shuichon's hands.

" I think Cerberumon just have to touch it to evolve to ultimate." Remarked Shuichon as Cerberumon just touched it.

Then, his body began to glow as he changed the shape. Now he was a black humanoid dog with Egyptian pants and a pain of golden wings. The children widen and smile when they finally made Cerberumon evolve to Anubimon. Now they can back to home.

EPILOGUE

It has been one year since the adventures on the Underworld. Shuichon was having a hard tome to chouse a dress to the Christmas party. That Christmas was especial to Shuichon because she will finally meet again her friends; Himura and Phillipe. Phillipe had moved to France after he meets again his family and now he was coming back to celebrate the Christmas with her family. Himura moved to America to make some surgeries to remove the scars on his body . Shuichon finally get dressed when she heard the ring bell. Jenrya opened the door and he saw it was Phillipe.

"Hi Phillipe. Long time we didn't see each other." Said Jenrya with an evil grim. Phillipe sweetdrop when he realized Jenrya still didn't forget the fact he and Himura saw Shuichon naked when they fused to Noble Dramon. And he still didn't forgive them.

"Jolly Noel, Jenrya san. Is Shuichon there? Asked Phillipe as he saw Shuichon in a beautuful chinise dress. Jaguarmon just came out of his beg and yelled Jolly noel to everybody.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jaguarmon. No need to yell here, ok?" said Lopmon as Jaguarmon brushed in embarrassed.

Phillipe gave his present to Shuichon. Shuichon thanked for the present and she opened it. It was a bottle of perfume.

" Thanks, here is your present. I hope you like it." Said Shuichon giving a present to Phillipe. Phillipe saw it was a jacket with a picture of a jaguar on its backs. Phillipe thanked for the present.

Then they heard the ring bell and Shuichon opened it. Her eyes widen and she smiled when she saw It was himura. He wasn't wearing bandages on his face like the first time they meet. His face had not those scars anymore and now he was wearing a cover eye on his left eye. Without waring, she hugged him.

"HIMURA-KUM!" Yelled Shuichon, hugging Himura.

"Its good to see you againg Shuichon. And my family is moving here on the city." Said Himura to Shuichon.

"That's great! Here is your present. I hope you like it." Said Shuichon giving Himura his present.

"Wow, Gao Ranger Vs. Super sentai.? Thank you. How did you know I was a tokusatsu fan?" asked Himura as Inumon showed up out of nowhere. Shuichon just smiled to him and she said she had asked to Inumon what kind of stuff Himura liked.

"Thank you, Shuichon- chan. Here is your present, I made myself." Said Himura giving his present to Shuichon.

Shuichon just smiled when she saw it was a stuffed toy of a chibi version of Anubimon. Shuichon was about to kiss him when she saw Jenrya glaring at them. Sadly for them, he didn't changed very much since they were back from the Underworld.

"Himura, I heard about you sing very well tokusatsu song themes. Can you sing to us?" Asked Shuichon as Himua glared at Inumon. He knew that Inumon must told her about he sings Tokusatsu song themes.

"Alright them, what you want to I sing?" asked Himura as Inumon yelled Kyoju Tokuso Juspion. They agreed as Inumon put a CD on the Cd Player.

Himura connected the microphone as he whispered to Inumon " You will pay for this." Inumon couldn't help, just smiled. Then, Himura began to sing.

Then, Himura sang and everybody in the house had a lot of fun.

THE END

A/N: I hope you all have liked my fisrt fanfiction and I thanks to Ayla for helping me on this fanfiction and all the ones who review. Thank you all and merry Christmas! That song that Himura sang, I have in MP3, the ones who want it, please, email me throught in my msn messenger. 


End file.
